A Shadow will Lead the Way
by Snowfeather5
Summary: Shadow is a cat who is taken in by ThunderClan. But when he brings dangerous threats to the Clans, how will they be able to trust him? Then when the trouble arises blame is put on him. How can he save the forest before its too late? T to be safe. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow woke up to a distant rattling

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own warriors._

_This is my first story so no flames please! : ENJOY!!_

Shadow woke up to a distant rattling. Yawning, he got up and stretched his paws before heading into the kitchen. His twoleg set down his bowl in front of him and gave him a pat on the head before leaving him to eat. Shadow meowed his thanks and began to dig in. After thoroughly licking his bowl, he gave his black fur a quick wash then headed out through his cat door into the forest.

Shadow stood in a patch of sunlight, letting the sun warm his fur. Unlike most house cats, he was allowed to come and go whenever he pleased so long as he was back by sunset. Seeing it wasn't even sunhigh, he decided to do a little more exploring. Silently, he crept through the undergrowth fully aware of the sounds echoing through the forest. Not sure where he was going, he made sure to be quiet, not wanting to be caught by one of the forest cats he knew lurked about. All seemed quiet until he heard a loud wail. _What was that? _He queried. Curiosity egged him forward and he found himself fox-lengths away from a lost bear cub. Glancing around, he didn't see a momma bear anywhere and began to creep towards the cub. Unfortunately, he'd been so caught up in not being seen, his paw slipped and snapped a twig. Looking up, he found himself face-to-face with the angered bear. Having no time to lose, he clawed the bear in the eye before turning around and sprinting towards home. Shadow heard a loud caterwaul and ran faster. Before long, he could hear the crunch of undergrowth behind him and knew the bear was catching up.

_I'm almost home. _He assured himself. _Just a little bit further. _Looking in the distance, the black tom could see the top of his cabin and pushed himself harder.

"Yes!" he screeched triumphantly racing through the black flap of his door.

"HEY!" came a cry from beneath him and Shadow realized he'd bowled into Socks on his made dash to safety. Pulling himself up, he licked the tiny bundle of tortoiseshell fur beneath him.

"Sorry." He meowed softly into the she-kit's ear.

"That's okay." She forgave him. Giving her one last lick, Shadow went back to his flap and peeked his head outside.

_OH NO! _He thought dreadfully. Looking out, he saw the bear cub sitting next to a bear almost three times its size. _What have I done? _Shadow could smell the young cub's fear scent, along with the mother's chokingly strong anger. Suddenly, the two turned around and Shadow quickly ducked his head back inside.

_I hope they didn't see me. _He prayed. He hoped in vain. Not far from his door came the loud roar of the mother bear charging towards the cabin. He could hear his twolegs shouting in confusion but didn't stop to explain. Besides, twolegs were so dense they wouldn't make sense of it anyways. Suddenly, the bear hit the door and sent a loud boom echoing throughout the house.

"Socks follow me!" Shadow screeched worriedly. Looking around, he spotted the tortoiseshell frozen stiff in a corner, eyes stretched wide with fear. Running to her, Shadow scooped her up in his jaws and began to run to the kitchen. He knew that his twolegs always kept it open except in leafbare and figured it to be his only way out. As Shadow skidded into the kitchen, the bear let out another roar and clawed at the door.

_I'm running out of time! We're all going to die! _Shadow fretted. _NO! _The black tom scolded himself. _I must stay strong for Socks sake. _As if new energy ran through his veins, Shadow paced back before running forward and springing onto the counter. As another boom shook through the house, Shadow took one last look at everything he'd ever known, and jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow blinked open his eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight

Shadow blinked open his eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight. A cool breeze ruffled his fur and he bent down to give his chest a couple of licks. Looking down, he watched as Socks tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. The black tom sighed. It had been three days since he fled into the forest and was beginning to have serious doubts of surviving. For starters, he had not the slightest clue of how to hunt. In fact, the only reason they were able to share a mouse yesterday was because Shadow had found it already dead in a bush. His stomach growled, reminding him of how hungry he was.

_Perhaps I should go see if I can find some food for us. There's bound to be something out here that I can catch. _Shadow thought determinedly. With one last look at Socks, he set off into the forest.

Despite his current state, the black tom couldn't help but enjoy the forest. Sunlight streamed in through the forest canopy, little rays of light fighting to be seen. Around him, he noticed the first signs of newleaf. Flowers were beginning to bud, trees sprouted new leaves, and tiny creatures began scurrying out of their dens ready to enjoy this new warmth. Focusing back on the hunt, Shadow swiveled his ears around, trying to distinguish the sounds of prey. The kittypet stood completely still, anxious to catch something. At last, he recognized tiny pawsteps on the ground and silently glanced about trying to locate the mouse. He eventually spotted the creature nibbling a beechnut under a tree about two tail-lengths away. Instinctively, he dropped down and began to stalk the creature. This time, he kept his eye on the prey _and _made sure he kept his paws light. When he was close enough to spring, he did and successfully killed the creature. Proud of his catch, he picked it up and brought it back to where Socks had just woken up.

"Did you catch that all by yourself?" the tortoiseshell asked astounded.

"I sure did." Shadow gleamed with pride.

Socks didn't answer, for she was already digging into her share of the meal.

Shadow took a couple bite of the prey before laying down for a quick wash. Glancing out in the forest, he watched as the sun grew higher into the sky until it was directly above him. Closing his eyes, he sent out a silent plea that everything would be alright. Finally, Socks broke the silence.

"Shadow, what happened to our twolegs? I want to go home."

Shadow looked into her pretty amber eyes and sighed. She would have her whole life ahead of her if it hadn't been for the incident. Unable to tell her the truth he instead indicated for her to follow. Obediently, she padded quietly behind him.

Finally, they reached their cabin. Just the sight of it made Shadow want to cry out in pain. He could only imagine the contents of it inside and took a deep breath before padding onward. As he reached the door, he gasped. The whole thing had been knocked down! On it were several claw marks from the bear and Shadow wasn't sure he wanted to go any further. Deciding it was for the best, he drew in his breath once more and stepped inside.

Immediately after entering the strong scent of blood engulfed his senses and he fought for a breath of fresh air. Socks must have smelled it too for she let out a tiny cough. Shadow bent over to give her a comforting lick before padding forward again. So far, there was no sign of them in the kitchen.

_Maybe they're in the living room. _Shadow deducted. Nudging Socks forward, he stepped around the corner and nearly fainted with fright. Socks let out a loud wail and shoved her muzzle into Shadow's fur. Directly in front of them were their twolegs; lying on the floor covered in blood, scratches, and claw marks.

Shadow leapt forward and pressed his muzzle into one of their hands, hoping she would reach up and pet him. Her body lay still.

_This can't be true! _Shadow thought desperately_. How could I have let this happen? _Dejectedly, he padded back to Socks who was shivering with fear. Shadow tried to comfort her but wasn't even sure he believed his own words.

"Where will we live?" Socks squeaked.

"I don't know Socks." Shadow replied shaking his head. "I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys_

_Hi guys! Sorry I took so long with updating. With MAP testing and a super hard social studies assignment I just couldn't find the time. Anyways, with a day of no homework I figured I'd update it while I had the time…ENJOY Ch. 3!_

"Shadow I want to go home!" Socks whined. "Why'd we have to leave?"

Shadow took a deep breath and sighed. He figured it was no use lying to her anymore. He was the one who dragged her out into the forest because of his mistake and she deserved to know why she was taken away from the only life she knew.

"Our twolegs are dead Socks." Shadow managed to mumble. "You saw them lying on the floor in the house just as well as I did. Unfortunately, we have to accept that they're gone and move on." The black tom hoped he sounded more courageous than he felt. "Now enough with this sad talk and lets start thinking about where we're going to live. We have the whole forest to pick from" Shadow meowed trying to sound enthusiastic.

Socks straightened up and started looking around. There were plenty of trees to protect them and bushes to hide in temporarily, but they needed a place to stay permanently.

"How about over there?" Shadow suggested flicking his tail towards a large bush. Checking to make sure Socks was following, Shadow bolted towards the spot. Skidding to a stop, he examined den. The bush was at least two cat-lengths long, and about a tail-length off the ground. Over head were thick branches with soft pine needles that would protect them from severe weather. Crawling underneath, Shadow noticed a hole in the ground on the far side. Curious, he padded over and peeked down. It was a fairly big hole; big enough to fit three cats. Crawling back out, Shadow called over Socks who was playing with a ball of moss.

"Looks like we've found our new home!"

The moonlit sky cast an orange glow onto the forest, making shadows dance along the night. Shadow looked up into the starlit sky and sent out a silent thank you to anyone up there. Giving his black chest hair a lick, he got out of the den and crawled out from under the bush. A low growl in his stomach reminded them of how hungry he was and the tom instinctively dropped into a crouch. Twitching his ears to the forest sounds, he managed to pick up the faint scuffling of a mouse nearby. With a swift bite to it's neck, Shadow killed the prey and ate it vigorously. After giving his muzzle a thorough washing, he decided to take a walk through the forest to clear his thoughts.

_How long will we be able to last out here? _Shadow wondered. _What happens if that bear finds out where we are? Or if we run into a fox, or a badger or a- _

Faint meows in the distance interrupted his thoughts.

More cats? Shadow wondered. Cautiously, he followed the source of the sound until he was behind a bush and could clearly hear them speak up ahead.

"Can you smell anything Icepaw?" a female voice asked.

There was a slight pause before a young kitten meowed, "Well, there's the faint scent of squirrel, and I smell a nearby vole." There was another pause then 'Icepaw' spoke again. "I think there's a cat around here."

Shadow's muscled tensed as he anxiously waited. It was only a matter of time before they found him, maybe if he just gave himself up he'd be less threatening. Deciding this was the best thing to do, he stepped out from behind the bushes.

The instant he stepped out a white streak flashed before him knocking him off his feet. Thinking fast, he unsheathed his claws and raked them against the side of his attacker. The white kitten was faster though and darted out of his way before Shadow could counter him. Glancing around, he saw the cat preparing to spring and braced himself for the attack. The minute she sprang forward, Shadow jumped into the air and landed squarely on her back. Within an instant they were in a flurry of tooth, fur and claw.

"Enough!" screeched a loud voice, and Shadow instinctively let go.

The white kitten that attacked him padded over to sit beside another cat and glared at him.

"H-hi." Shadow stuttered nervously to the three cats standing before him. Next to the white she-cat was an older queen with brown tabby fur. The last cat was a gray and white tom with piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you and why are you on ThunderClan territory?" The brown cat demanded.

"I'm S-s-shadow and I'm on _what_ territory?" Shadow meowed.

"You're on ThunderClan ground kittypet." The tom spat. "Go back to your twolegs and we'll spare you." He dug his claws in and out of the ground making Shadow back up.

"I can't go back to my twolegs." Shadow admitted quietly. "They're dead."

The other cats stared blankly at him for a minute. Finally the white kitten broke the silence by meowing, "So where do you live then?"

"Under a bush a little ways over there. I decided to take a walk because I couldn't sleep and heard you guys meowing and decided to see if you could help me." Shadow pleaded.

The two older cats gathered in a conference whispering quietly. The little white cat however padded forward and looked him up and down with a hint of disgust.

"I'm Icepaw." She declared. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan apprentice." She puffed up her fur proudly and stared expectantly at the black tom.

"What is this 'ThunderClan' that you keep speaking of?" Shadow queried.

Icepaw's jaws dropped and her ice blue eyes got wide with shock. "You don't know what ThunderClan is!" she exclaimed. "Well, there are four clans that live in the forest; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, River-" she stopped short as the other cats returned.

"You were brave Shadow to have come out yourself and fight. For that, we'll give you the option to join us. It's an honor to be in a clan and our leader will make the final decision on whether you're privileged to it. Meet me here tomorrow at sunhigh if you are interested." The tom meowed flatly. Then flicking his tail, he ushered the others to follow him back into the depths of the forest, leaving Shadow alone in the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the people who reviewed._

_Spirit of the Skies- _

_Spottedheart2646- Thanks so much for your support! And I finally did get around to updating! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I'm not Erin Hunter and don't own anything of Warriors. _

The sun's rays had just barely begun to peek up over the horizon when Shadow woke up. A gently breeze ruffled his fur and the black tom took a minute to enjoy the feeling of peacefulness. But it didn't last long. All night, he had been tossing and turning thinking about what it would be like to join that 'ThunderClan.' Though he didn't know what it was, Shadow had a feeling it was a whole lot better than living under a bush, not knowing when his next meal would come, or what would happen to him.

"Socks," Shadow whispered quietly, nudging the tiny bundle of fur, "wake up. We're leaving."

The tortoiseshell she-kit rolled over and slowly blinked open her eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light.

"Where are we going?" Socks asked, straightening up and licking her paws.

"I'll explain on the way." Shadow said hurriedly. He wanted to find more about the mysterious forest cats and had no intentions of being late and making a bad first impression. Nudging Socks out of their makeshift den, he let the sun warm his fur before heading out into the forest following his previous scent trail.

"So you ran into cats last night and they asked you to join their clan?" Socks clarified after Shadow had explained the story. By now the sun had almost reached its highest point in the sky and they were nearing the clearing Shadow had been in last night.

"Exactly. Come on now, we're almost here. It's just through these bushes." Darting ahead, Shadow burst into the clearing and sat, awaiting the arrival of the other cats. Just after Socks came and sat by him, he heard distant mewling.

_I bet that's them! _Shadow thought anxiously. Immediately, he puffed out his fur proudly and made sure Socks was well groomed. When he was sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on either of them, he straightened up and looked towards the direction the noise was coming from.

"Hello kittypet." Came the flat greeting from a black and orange she-cat. Behind her followed a black and white patched tom along with the brown she-cat from yesterday.

"I'm surprised you showed up. I guess you passed test one." The she-cat meowed again. "But whether you can last with us is another test in itself." The black and orange cat got up and began stalking around Shadow. Scared as he was, he refused to let it show and instead swiveled his head from side to side, returning her piercing gaze.

"I am NightStar, leader of ThunderClan." The cat continued. "Patchear," she flicked her ear towards the black and white tom, "is my deputy. And Mousetail is one of our senior warriors." NightStar nodded towards the brown she-cat.

Shadow nodded, even though he hadn't the slightest clue what they meant, and continued to watch NightStar who was still circling him.

Finally, she stopped; looking very dignified, and began to lick her paws.

"So tell me kittypet, what is your name? Where do you come from?" NightStar meowed at last.

"My name is Shadow. And this is Socks. Our twolegs were killed by a bear and I met with Mousetail and two others yesterday, who offered us a place in your clan." Shadow meowed, not taking his gaze off the leader.

"I believe you are mistaken." NightStar meowed, and the black tom could feel his chest tighten. _They lied to me! _He thought angrily_. They said we could come join them but they're just going to leave me out here to starve! _

NightStar cleared her throat and Shadow refocused his thoughts on the she-cat. "What my warriors meant was that you too will be offered the opportunity the join our clan. Whether you manage to earn you place among us lies up to you." She meowed wisely.

Shadow nodded. "I would be honored to come join you. I promise I'll try my best to earn everyone's respect. And when Socks gets older, I know she'll try too." He figured it would be the best thing to say at this point considering he didn't know many specific details about what they were offering him.

"Very well then." NightStar turned to walk back towards the others. "Follow us back to camp. I'll announce to the others about your arrival and find a mentor to train you." Then turning towards the forest, she began to sprint through the forest. The other three cats immediately followed her. Beckoning Socks to follow him, Shadow also ran after the fleeing cats, hoping not to fall too far behind. Beside him, Socks panted, but easily kept up. Looking up again, at the pelts streaking in front of him, Shadow couldn't help but think that he was about to be a real ThunderClan member.

_Well, sorry it took so long but there's Chapter 4. I'll try to update faster next time. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Thanks to all my reviewers! And a special shout out to Pink Kitty Cat for giving me Shadow's apprentice name, which will be announced in this chapter.**

_Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own warriors, though I did come up with most of my own characters. _

Shadow struggled to keep up with the fit warriors. Though living in the forest had enabled him to be more in shape than most other kittypets, he still found himself out of breath when trying to keep up with these experienced cats.

In front of him, the entire forest whizzed by. Streaks of green and blue raced past him in a whirl of colors. He could barely hear the sounds of the forest as he darted ahead, anticipating the arrival in his new 'clan'.

Turning around, he looked to see how Socks was doing, and was happy to see she was still racing at his side. But noticing how her sides were heaving, he quickly picked her up by the scruff and began to sprint ahead.

"Having trouble kittypet?" Mousetail taunted. "Has eating crowfood all your life made you lazy?"

Determined not to be made inferior, he just snorted and picked up pace.

Finally after what seemed like ages, NightStar came to a stop and turned around.

Shadow who had been so focused on keeping up, realized too late that everyone had stopped and ran head first into Patchear.

Socks toppled from his mouth and rolled into a nearby bramble bush. After Shadow got back up, he scurried to her side to help her out. After carefully picking the thorns from her pelt and giving her thorough grooming, he looked on eagerly towards the other cats.

"Just through these bushes, I'll lead you into our camp. Our medicine cat, Mosspelt will look you over and then I'll announce your arrival to the clan."

Shadow nodded and listened intently as NightStar continued.

"I shall warn you however. We have a strict code we follow known as the warrior code. One of its main rules is to _spit_ on the life of a kittypet. Because of this, many of our warriors may not see you to be capable of becoming a warrior. But by joining us, there will be no going back. You shall train as an apprentice and grow up, as any normal warrior shall. It'll be up to you however to prove yourself worthy or not." Nightstar informed him wisely.

Shadow gulped nervously. _Are the other warriors going to be right? _Am _I fit enough to become a warrior? _

The black tom shook his head, and cleared the thoughts. _I'm just as good as anyone trying to be a warrior. _He reassured himself confidently.

"Nightstar," Shadow meowed boldly, "I swear on my life to train as hard as any other apprentice and to make you and the other warriors proud."

The clan leader nodded, and meowed, "Very well then. Its time." And turning back around, she jumped through the bushes.

Shadow and Socks gasped at the sight of their new home.

It was huge! And there were cats everywhere! The previous kittypets had never seen so many cats before in their life.

The camp was made out of a small hollow, surrounded by protective brambles just above them. Other than the small entrance between the tendrils, there was no way Shadow would've guessed that so many cats lived here.

Just in the center a small heap of prey lay in the middle and Shadow realized that was where the cats got their food. Directly beyond that was a small opening in a rock and the overpowering scent of leaves and berries wafted from the hollow stone. The black tom didn't know what happened in there, but knew it involved plenty of herbs. All around the flat stoned hollow were various tendrils that housed numerous cats inside. Some bushes were homes to smaller cats like Shadow while others had lean and muscular warriors inside. One den however had the strong smell of milk and kittens and the kittypet assumed that was where nursing mothers would sleep.

Just then two cats came in through the brambles with their mouths full of prey. They quickly deposited the catches on the pile before heading into their den.

_In just a little bit, that's going to be me! _Shadow thought excitedly, and ruffled up his fur.

"Welcome to your new home." Nightstar meowed. "This is the ThunderClan camp."

After several explanations Nightstar managed to confirm Shadow's assumptions.

"And that over there is the medicine den. Mosspelt treats our wounds and helps us get back to health when anyone is sick," Nightstar finished.

"Wow." The black tom finally managed to mew. "This place is huge!"

Nightstar's eyes danced with amusement. "Right now, most of our cats are either hunting, patrolling our borders, or training their apprentices. I'll send out a couple cats to fetch them so that we can begin our meeting. Meanwhile, Mosspelt is going to have to look you over to make sure you're healthy and fit."

Letting out a yowl, a longhaired gray and white she-cat ran out from the rock and padded up to her leader.

"What is it Nightstar?" Then looking behind the black and orange cat, she noticed the two cats and drew her lips back in a disgusted snarl.

"What are _they _doing here?" she hissed.

"Calm down. This is Shadow and the small one is Socks. They wish to join ThunderClan." The ThunderClan leader explained calmly to her follower.

Mosspelt obviously was going to spit a mean retort, but looking at her leader's warning glance thought better of it.

"Very well," She finally meowed through gritted teeth. "Follow me and I'll look you two over." Then without waiting for a reply, she turned and stalked back to her den.

Shadow looked at NightStar, hoping for a reassuring glance, but she was already busy organizing cats to fetch the other patrols.

Heaving a sigh, Shadow followed the grumpy she-cat into the den.

Silently, Mosspelt sniffed him over, checking for scratches. When she was done, Shadow gave himself and Socks a thorough grooming.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather hear beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Nightstar's voice rang loudly through the clearing, gathering up all cats.

Mosspelt gave a little shove, and forced the two newcomers out of her den. Nudging through the crowd, Mosspelt made her way to the front, sitting down directly beneath Nightstar.

Whispers spread quickly throughout the clan, everyone wondering why kittypets were joining the meeting.

After waiting for the meows to quiet down, NightStar began the meeting.

"Yesterday, Mousetail, Graystorm, and Icepaw came across two kittypets who were forced to live on their own after their twolegs died. Seeing how they were living, I've agreed to take them in and let them train as apprentices of ThunderClan."

Yowls of protest broke out among the cats but NightStar quickly quieted them. Moonpaw shrunk down slightly, feeling a bit dejected at their disapproval of him and Socks being there.

"With ShadowClan showing signs of aggression, it wouldn't hurt to have more apprentices. It'll also make sure our warriors stay on their toes." The she-cat went on, looking down expectantly at her warriors.

This seemed to calm some of the cats down but most still had looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Shadow, will you please come forward." NightStar continued.

The black tom did as he was told and stood directly beneath NightStar.

"You have been honored with joining our clan. Because of that, the name Shadow no longer fits you. By the powers of StarClan I hereby strip you from the name Shadow."

The nameless black tom stood anxiously under his leader, awaiting his new name.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw."

"Moonpaw!" "Moonpaw!" A couple cats cheered.

Flicking her tail to calm the crowd NightStar continued, "I haven't had an apprentice for some time now, so I'll mentor him."

Jumping down from the stump, she bent down to touch noses with Moonpaw, who licked her shoulder in return, remembering what Mosspelt had told him about this ceremony.

"Also, when Socks reaches her sixth moon, then she shall receive her clan name. This meeting is now over." Turning around, she sprang off the High Stump and entered her den.

The other clan cats settled into whispering groups, but Moonpaw didn't let them bother him. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life, the moment when he became a true ThunderClan apprentice!

**AN: Yay! I finally found time to write a long chapter! And to all my loyal reviewers, I've decided that Socks' name shall be determined through a little contest. So feel free to send in all your ideas or take my poll on my profile. The winner will receive a special Socks plushie! **_**Awww…look how cute she is!!**_

**Well, what are you waiting for? Get to reviewing!! **


	6. Allegiances

**AN: Okay, I know that I changed this a lot but I realized I messed up a couple of things. So here's the proper allegiances page. **

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Nightstar- orange and black she-cat

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**Deputy:** Patchear- black and white tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mosspelt- gray she-cat with white paws

**Warriors:**

Mousetail- light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Icepaw

Gingerpelt- golden she-cat

Cloudstorm- longhaired white tom

Cherryblossom- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Leafwhisker- fluffy ginger tom

Ashpelt- pale gray tom

Goldenheart- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Frostfur- longhaired white she-cat

Apprentice: Bearpaw

Raindapple- gray and white she-cat

Cinderpool- dark gray she-cat

Foxclaw- reddish tabby tom

Spottedfur- white she-cat with ginger patches

Silverstripe- lithe silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Dustcloud- ginger tom

Graystorm- pale gray tom with white flecks

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw- jet black tom with blue eyes

Icepaw- small white she-cat with green eyes

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bearpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens:** Speckletail: Whitekit (small white she-cat) temporary mother of Socks (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Hazeleyes- golden she-cat with green eyes: heavily pregnant


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, sooooooo sorry it took so long for an update. I've been working on my other stories The Luckiest of them All, A Lion's Fate Book 2: The Take Over, and Love Struck. But, I finally found time to update this one and decided to do it. Well, you've waited long enough as it is, so enough of me gabbing. Here's the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer- If I owned Warriors, I wouldn't be typing this. _

"Wow." Moonpaw meowed after Icepaw had shown him around the camp. He'd spent the entire day learning all about the ways of the Clan cats, and was happy to finally settle down and eat.

"Ya. I know it seems confusing at first, but I promise you'll get used to it." The pretty white she-cat meowed as she pulled out a sparrow to share.

"I hope so," Moonpaw meowed, taking a bite of the prey. "I like it here."

"Moonpaw!" The black tom looked up to see Nightstar padding towards him.

Dipping his head toward his leader/mentor, he anxiously awaited her words.

"I've been watching you and Icepaw today, and am happy to see she's gotten you acquainted with clan life."

Moonpaw nodded. "Yes, she's been very helpful." He meowed, shooting the apprentice a grateful glance.

"Very well. Then tomorrow I will show you around ThunderClan territory. If enough time is left, I might be able to squeeze in a hunting lesson too."

"Great!" Moonpaw exclaimed happily.

"Glad to see you like it so much here. You joined us at a good time. Other than ShadowClan being characteristically hostile we're at peace with the clans. And given the weather, there's plenty of prey. Normally it isn't this calm and enjoyable, but that's beside the point. Right now the important thing is that you get some rest so you're ready to devote yourself to training tomorrow. You have a lot of catching up to do." Nightstar meowed.

Moonpaw nodded respectively. "Yes Nightstar," He meowed, taking the last bite of prey and washing his whiskers.

"I guess we'd better get some sleep." Icepaw meowed. "Mousetail told me I'd have to train hard tomorrow to make up for today."

"Ya, well I'm glad I got to spend the day with you." Moonpaw meowed as he entered the log that was the apprentice's den.

"I agree. It was fun to get a break from training." Icepaw curled up into a ball on her moss nest.

"Well, goodnight!" Moonpaw whispered before falling asleep to the rise and fall of his companion's chest.

"Wake up sleepy head. You've been laying there like a lazy kittypet all morning!"

Moonpaw sat up and glared at Icepaw, who immediately knew she said the wrong thing.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean it like that-" The white she-cat was cut off when Moonpaw sprang, toppling her over.

"Oof!" She hissed as the two apprentices bowled each other over, batting playfully with carefully sheathed claws.

"Ow. Stop it!"

The two cats got up and looked apologetically at Flowerpaw who was now covered in the moss they had been flinging during their fight.

"Sorry. We were just playing. Lighten up!" Icepaw meowed.

"You know what?" Flowerpaw meowed as she let out a teasing hiss and caught the apprentice off guard.

For a while, the three tussled around in the den, until finally Icepaw called out truce.

"We'd better get out." Flowerpaw meowed. "Our mentors are probably looking for us by now."

Looking outside the den, Moonpaw noticed that the sun was already rising high in the sky.

Padding outside, beside Icepaw and Flowerpaw, the black tom headed over to the freshkill pile where he pulled out a thrush to eat.

His companions sat down next to him, choosing two mice to share.

No sooner had they finished eating, Nightstar came out of her den.

All three apprentices bowed their head in respect as the black patched she cat padded over to them.

"Greetings young ones." Nightstar meowed. "Sorry to interrupt, but Moonpaw and I have some training to do."

Moonpaw stood up and meowed a goodbye to his friends as he padded out of the camp next to his mentor.

For a while, they traveled in silence, both cats content on listening to the comforting sounds of the forest.

Suddenly, Nightstar changed directions and sprinted through the forest, following the sound of the river.

"Okay, right here is our border with WindClan." Moonpaw's mentor yowled over the roar of the water. "They live on the moorlands and eat mainly rabbits. They are generally the fastest cats of the forest."

"Up there," Nightstar flicked her tail upstream, "is where the Moonpool is. That is where medicine cats meet every half moon to share tongues with Starclan. It's also where deputies go to get their nine lives and become a true Clan leader."

Moonpaw nodded. Icepaw had explained this to him yesterday, making him aware of what Nightstar was explaining.

Gathering his thoughts, Moonpaw noticed that Nightstar had already started following the river downstream.

Not wanting to fall behind, Moonpaw darted ahead and eventually caught up with her.

"You must learn to pay attention." Nightstar meowed as they neared the lake.

"Sorry Nightstar." Moonpaw meowed as he struggled to keep up with the lithe leader.

Finally, she slowed her pace and turned to face her apprentice.

"Moonpaw, tell me what you can smell." She instructed.

After carefully scenting the air, the black tom finally replied, "Mouse, A Thunderclan patrol, and something kind of fishy and cat like." Moonpaw replied with a hopeful glance at his mentor.

"Very good." She praised. After letting out a purr of amusement, she also meowed, "And that fishy smell would be Riverclan. They made their camp on the other side of this lake." Nightstar informed him. "Their main prey is fish, and they're very strong swimmers."

"What's that over there?" Moonpaw meowed, nodding towards the island.

"That's the island. Every full moon, all the clans gather there under the truce of Starclan to share tongues." Nightstar meowed.

Moonpaw nodded in understanding. Icepaw had told him about the truce, but had forgot to mention where it was held.

"Let's move along. We have plenty more ground to cover in a short amount of time if we want to hunt later." And without waiting for a response, the agile she cat turned, and ran back upstream, following the Shadowclan border.

Suddenly, Nightstar stopped and veered off into Thunderclan territory a bit, completely avoiding a grassy clearing.

"This is our border with Shadowclan. They're considered the meanest clan in the forest. Especially because their leader, Flamestar, is completely ruthless. And his deputy, Shadowpelt isn't much better."

"How come Thunderclan doesn't own this clearing? Why don't they just use the river as a borderline?" Moonpaw asked perplexed.

Nightstar let out a hiss of annoyance before continuing.

"Because a Shadowclan leader a long time ago, decided that it wasn't fair that we had extra land since the river veered into their land, therefore claimed this clearing as there's."

"Well that's ridiculous!" Moonpaw hissed.

"I know. But the time will come to sort that out. For now, let's focus on your training. I think we'll have enough time to hunt if we hurry back now. The best hunting is in the midst of the forest, so we'll have to run quick if we plan on hunting before the sun sets.

Looking up, Moonpaw noticed that the yellow sphere of light was ready to start falling back over the horizon line.

A rustle in the bushes caught the black tom's attention, and he turned around to see Nightstar streaking through the forest, merely a black blur against the surrounding colorful forest.

Gathering up all the energy he had left, Moonpaw darted through the brush, ready to begin the first step in becoming a Thunderclan warrior!

**A/N: For all of my loyal reviewers you know that I've edited this page from before. At first I had them living in ThunderClan with just a different camp layout but then thought better of it. Anyways the point is I've finally gotten around to editing and now the camp is exactly like it should be in the books. Other than that, nothing has changed. I hope everyone still remembers to review though; I love hearing people's comments!! **

**Xoxo Snowy **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Spottedheart2646 who has loyally stuck with me through all my stories, and patiently waited for the update of this story. Thanks so much for sticking with me, this one's for you!**

_Disclaimer: The ownership of Warriors isn't mine. _

"Well, considering you lived alone for a couple of days, surely you have some idea as to how to stalk a mouse." Nightstar meowed as they began the hunting lesson.

Moonpaw bit back a sharp retort and instead meowed, "Ya, I had to hunt for us so I have a general idea."

"Good. Show me what you know." Nightstar sat down and looked expectantly at her apprentice.

Crouching down, Moonpaw steadily crept forward, balancing his haunches and keeping his paws light on the ground. Finally, he came in towards a leaf and pounced, digging his claws into it as if it were real prey.

"Not bad. But your tail would've given you away. Other than that it wasn't bad for a first try. Why don't you try hunting for real? Bring back as much prey as you can before dark." And with that, Nightstar turned and fled through the forest leaving Moonpaw alone in the darkening forest.

"I'd better get to work if I want to bring back a steady amount of food." Moonpaw said aloud to no one in particular.

Sniffing the air, the strong scent of mouse, vole, and thrush overwhelmed him and he quickly spotted the small brown critter chewing carefully on a nut.

Creeping forward, he made his move and successfully killed the mouse. After burying his prey like Nightstar told him to do, he stalked towards the vole that wasn't far away. Soon after, he began searching for more prey.

In no time a thrush, and a wood pigeon were brought down just as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

_I'd better get back to camp. Nightstar might be worrying about me._

Picking up as much as his jaws could hold, the young apprentice deposited his freshkill to the pile.

After giving food to the elders and Mosspelt, Moonpaw decided to settle down and enjoy the thrush of his own.

The black apprentice devoured the prey in a couple of swift bites, and gave his whiskers a thorough washing before heading into the apprentice's den and curling up for the night.

* * *

Moonpaw found himself padding through open unfamiliar territory, his feet unused to the marshy ground underfoot. Finally, he reached a river that separated forming a small island in between them before connecting once more.

Carefully crossing the river, he heard loud cries and shrieks of cats, and ran forward to see the commotion.

Just in front of him were numerous cats, all trying to fight off a bear. The strong reek of blood filled the tom's nostrils, and Moonpaw watched in horror as the bear swung out with one of its mighty forepaws and send several cats sprawling to lie lifelessly on the ground. Finally, a smoky-black tom lunged at the bear, digging its claws into its face. Though the bear shook him off, he seemed to have enough of the fighting and turned to leave. None of the cats followed it. Instead, a grayish blue tom ran from cat to cat, sniffing them and applying layers of sticky juice to their fur.

"Bluesky, have Starclan shown you anything about this? What are we to do?" Moonpaw looked to see a dark ginger tom limping towards the medicine cat.

Moonpaw's heart ached at the pain visible in the old tom's gaze. "Not exactly Redstar. But I believe Pebblepaw received a dream from them."

The black tom turned to see a small she-cat run over to them, nodding her head to the ginger tom before continuing.

"I have indeed received a dream. I was in a dark forest, but all the shadows from the trees seemed to be pointing in the same direction. I followed them warily, to be led out of the forest and into a place of serenity and peace. A full moon shown down on the clearing, and an eerie voice said, _"A shadow will lead the way…" _

"Thank you Pebblepaw. Though I'm not sure what it means, Starclan never lies. I'm sure that they wouldn't deceive us this time."

Just then, Moonpaw felt something prodding into his side and he immediately jolted awake.

"Moonpaw? What's wrong? You were sleeping like a hedgehog. Come on, we've got training to do." Icepaw was kneading the ground impatiently with her paws waiting for her friend to get up.

The black apprentice nodded and shook his fur, blinking his eyes to try and adjust to the morning light.

Though the thought of training appealed to him, his thoughts still wandered back to his mysterious dream.

_How could the bear have possibly gotten all the way over there? _Moonpaw wondered. He figured that he had been in Riverclan territory by the description Icepaw had given him of Leopardstar but was still unsure of the bear's appearance over there._ Either way, I know that he wasn't through yet. And after Shadowclan drives him off… _Moonpaw shook his head. He didn't want to even think about what danger he had just put his new Clanmates in.

**Okay, it was kind of short but I hoped you liked it! I didn't have time to make it as long as I'd liked it to be but I figured you had waited long enough for an update so I'd better get it in. Plus it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Anyways I'll try to update faster next time for you guys. Please review!**

**xoxo Snowy**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, it's been awhile since this story has been updated. Sorry about that, I've just been very busy with my other ones. So here you go, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Goodness gracious I don't own warriors!!_

"Now Moonpaw, if you know you can't overpower me then move out of the way!" Nightstar instructed sounding exasperated.

The black apprentice got to his paws and shook his ruffled fur. This was the third time Nightstar had thrown him down and it wasn't about to happen again.

Determination gleaming in his eyes, he crouched down, waiting for the attack.

This time when the she-cat sprang, Moonpaw jumped high into the air and turned, landing neatly on her shoulders.

Giving a quick nip to her ear, the tom then jumped off to face his mentor.

"Very nice." She praised, relieved that her apprentice had caught on.

"This time I want you to attack me. Do whatever you can to pin me down."

Moonpaw nodded and studied his target, guessing where to attack. Deciding to try and unbalance her, he ran forward and reached out with his forepaws, tripping the she-cat. While she was winded, the black tom jumped on top of her and pinned her down by her neck.

Hopping off her back, the leader got to her paws, eyes gleaming with pride. "It took you a little bit, but you finally caught on." She meowed.

Moonpaw's fur ruffed up with the praise and he looked up into the sky. The sun was gleaming brightly overhead, warming his sleek pelt. Clouds here and there drifted lazily in the sky, bringing with them a cool breeze that made the leaves sway gently. A bird could be heard in the trees, and the strong scent of prey overwhelmed the apprentice, making his mouth water.

"Go ahead and hunt." Nightstar meowed, reading his mind.

Moonpaw nodded, and padded into the forest, mesmerized by the calm nature of it all. The familiarly soft feel of the undergrowth beneath his paws comforted the young tom, and he found his thoughts far from the dream he had had three nights ago. Instead his mind was wandering about a certain female apprentice…

A loud squawk from a raven interrupted his thoughts and he sighed. Deciding to focus on hunting, he opened his mouth and drew in the forest scents, easily distinguishing prey scents from others.

Feeling rather hungry, he stalked towards a plump sparrow that was busy pecking at the ground. In no time he had gotten close enough to pounce, and killed the distracted creature with his claws.

After carefully picking away the feathers, Moonpaw buried them for his nest and then dug into his catch. The warm juicy feel of the prey felt great against his teeth and the tom found himself loving every minute of Clan life.

Grooming his fur from the meal, the tom headed back to training hollow. His mentor was sitting in the center, tearing vigorously into a mouse.

"Ah, back so soon I see." She meowed after swallowing her last bite. "Well we have plenty of time so let's work on some complicated moves. Copy me."

Getting to her paws, the black she-cat faced into the forest. Then Nightstar got onto her back legs and pushed up, springing forward and spinning around to land on her front paws facing the black apprentice before falling back down on all-fours.

"Now you try." She meowed to her apprentice who was staring in awe.

Moonpaw stood and faced his back to his mentor, balancing himself on his back paws. Before he knew what he was doing, he sprung up and turned landing on his forepaws only for a split second before he fell to the ground.

Nightstar looked very pleased. "Well done!" she exclaimed happily. "That was a very advanced move. Some of our older apprentices haven't mastered it yet. Let's see if you can do this one."

Facing the tom, Nightstar ran forward towards Moonpaw. Reaching her forepaws out, she slid under the apprentice on her belly before turning over and lashing out with sheathed paws then coming back up to nip his tail and dart out of the way.

_I guess I can try it… _Moonpaw thought, knowing that these were hard moves she was teaching him at such an early age.

As if his confidence was renewed, the apprentice copied the move almost exactly right, only he got stuck halfway through and had to scrabble out from under her.

Nightstar let out a purr of amusement. "If I was an enemy warrior I could've sat down and squashed you." She mewed. "We'll have to work on that move later. Meanwhile, let's get back to camp. I need you to clean out the elders den and-" she was cut off by a menacing snarl.

Whirling around, Moonpaw's eyes widened with alarm and he turned to see what looked like all of ShadowClan splayed along the border.

"Hello Flamestar." The Thunderclan leader mewed edgily. "Is there any particular reason you've brought all your warriors so close to the border?" she challenged.

Moonpaw stood in shock when he suddenly felt a flick on his back. Looking at his mentor, who refused to meet his eye, he instantly understood. She was stalling them so Moonpaw could go get reinforcements.

Immediately, the tom sprinted towards camp, ignoring the thorns that tugged at his pelt. At last he neared the clearing where he let out a warning yowl. Instantly cats gathered around.

"ShadowClan are attacking near the border!" he exclaimed between breaths. "Nightstar is alone, outnumbered ten to one."

At once Patchear came forward and called for Frostfur, Bearpaw, Foxclaw, Spottedfur, Graystorm, Flowerpaw, Silverstripe and Dustcloud to gather with him and he sprinted off towards the border, his fur rising in fury.

Moonpaw followed steadily at his side, feeling more rejuvenated than ever.

Luckily they arrived just in time to see Flamestar unsheathe his claws and scrape them over the border

"What are you going to do huh? Since your apprentice fled it looks like its just you against us. You don't actually think you can win alone do you?" the fiery tom taunted.

"Who said she was fighting alone?" Patchear meowed, his teeth bore back in a vicious snarl. Gathering along the line were all of the other Thunderclan recruits who were equally as ready to fight.

"Aw, Thunderclan comes to the rescue." The leader mocked. "Either way you're no match for my warriors. ShadowClan attack!" he yowled the battle cry into the air before springing at the ThunderClan leader.

Moonpaw looked around at the raging battle that broke out around him. Teeth gleamed in the light and claws could be seen everywhere. Fur was flying into the air as the two Clans fought.

As the apprentice was about to jump into battle with the tortoiseshell apprentice Flowerpaw, a large weight landing on top of him, knocking out his breath. The warrior dug her claws into his black pelt, yanking out tufts of fur in the process.

With unsheathed claws, Moonpaw scratched at the white she-cat's sides, ripping out her fur. Letting out a yowl of fury, she stood up and Moonpaw got up to face his attacker.

Amber eyes gleaming with fury, the enemy warrior sprung again but found herself winded in the dirt as Moonpaw sprang neatly into the air and landed on her back as he had done with his mentor. Biting down on her ear, the apprentice determinedly held on, unable to be shaken off. Claws hooked to her shoulders, the apprentice dug them deeper until he could feel the flesh. Knowing she was defeated, the she-cat ran and fled into the bushes on her side of the border.

Staggering to his paws, the apprentice looked around for his next victim. Noticing a ginger tom standing around, Moonpaw saw his chance and sprang towards the smaller apprentice, bowling him over. The startled tom let out a yowl and scratched at Moonpaw who ignored the pain and tightened the grip he had on his neck. Suddenly he found himself being lifted up and flung through the air, landing with a thud against a tree.

Blinking open his eyes, Moonpaw watched as Flamestar came towards him, his green eyes gleaming with evil ambition.

"Don't you ever mess with my son." He hissed, and sprang towards the tom with unsheathed claws and a vicious snarl.

Moonpaw winced and waited for death to overcome him but was surprised when nothing happened. Opening his eyes once more, he saw Nightstar had come to the rescue biting down ferociously on his paw.

Gathering his senses, Moonpaw went to help, scratching and nipping at the leader until he finally had enough.

Letting out a final growl, he looked around the clearing to his defeated warriors and let out a sigh.

"ShadowClan retreat!" he called out, and padded back into the forest.

"This isn't over!" he hissed over his shoulders. "You may have won back your territory now but we'll get it back plus more!" With that he fled back to his camp, his fiery fur now even more red because of blood.

"Does this mean we have our territory back?" Patchear asked, limping and matted with blood.

Nightstar nodded. "Our border is now against the stream." She announced proudly, forgetting all wounds.

Moonpaw was vaguely listening as he gingerly licked his wounds. He had a large gash on his front paw and score marks along his back. His once sleek black fur was now matted with blood and missing bundles of fur here and there. Every muscle in his body ached with pain and he wondered how he was going to make it back to camp.

"I want all warriors fit enough to mark the Thunderclan border strongly against the stream. As for everyone else, get back to camp immediately and see Mosspelt." Nightstar instructed, padding forward to remark the border.

Moonpaw delicately got to his paws and started limping back home when Nightstar stopped him.

"You did very well. I saw you fighting like a true warrior today. I couldn't be more proud. You'll be a great edition to ThunderClan. You're sister too if she inherits the same skill you do." Nightstar meowed, her eyes gleaming with victory and pride.

Moonpaw suddenly felt re-energized because of the praise. Not only had it come from his mentor, but it was from the Clan leader herself which was outstanding.

His matted fur now puffed out with pride, Moonpaw nodded in respect and padded back to camp. But his mind wasn't on the victory of the battle. It was more focused on seeing a green-eyed apprentice and wondering if she'd be pleased with his fighting.

**Ooh, Moonpaw's got a little crush! Aw, isn't that sweet? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember, the next one comes quicker if I have a review okay? So please click the button and use the 10 fingers you have to type!! **


	10. Other Clan Allegiances

**AN: Okay, I just realized that I made a BIG mistake. I used characters from Outcast when I created my own new ones. Whoops! So I've decided to put an allegiance page for ALL of the Clans. Sorry for all that confusion! I've also redone the chapter so that everything is now corrected with the right characters. Once again sorry for all that confusion and here's the allegiance page.**

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**Leader:** Flamestar- reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Shadepelt- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Clovertail- brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:** Blackmist- sleek black tom

Rainfall- gray she-cat with white specks

Apprentice: Brownpaw- brown tom

Lightningstorm- orange tabby tom

Grayflower- light gray she-cat

Apprentice: Honeypaw- golden she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowflight- black and white patched tom

Wetnose- smoky black tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw- long-haired gray tom

Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Appleblossom- white she-cat with light ginger patches

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw- fluffy white tom

Fireclaw- fiery red tom

Apprentice: Smokepaw- mottled gray tom

Marshcloud- small orange and black tom

Blackfur- dark black tom with green eyes

**Queens:** Mothpool (golden she-cat)- Hawkkit (dark brown tom), Berrykit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Fernkit (pale gray she-cat)

**Elders:** Bluefrost (grayish blue tom)

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Mistystar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Feathertail- ginger and white she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Dawnfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Warriors:** Longwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Silverpaw- gray she-cat

Poppypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Dapplemoon- white she-cat with green eyes

Bluepool- grayish blue she-cat

Apprentice: Breezepaw- dark gray tom

Ravenwing- fluffy black tom

Nettlefur- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw- small brown tom with white paws

Runningbrook- gray and white tom

Apprentice: Blackpaw- black tom with ice blue eyes

Rustpelt- fiery red tom

Apprentice: Cloudpaw- long-haired white she-cat

Graycloud- gray and white she-cat

**Queens:** Goldenleaf (golden tabby she-cat)- Smallkit (tiny black tom), Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Elders:** Stonefur- dark gray tom

Tallfoot- light brown tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** Redstar- dark ginger tom with white paws and tail

**Deputy:** Squirreltail- brown she-cat with fluffy tail

**Medicine Cat:** Bluesky- grayish blue tom

Apprentice: Pebblepaw- brown and white she-cat

Warriors: Thornclaw- golden brown tom

Owleyes- dark brown tom

Apprentice: Whitepaw- fluffy white she-cat

Mapleleaf- brown speckled she-cat

Shorttail- gray tom

Brightface- ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice: Shadepaw- dark gray tom

Mudspots- brown tom

Sunpelt- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Thrushpaw- jet black tom

Firepelt- dark ginger tom

Gorseclaw- pale gray tom

Apprentice: Sandpaw- ginger she-cat

Graystone- white and gray tom

Pigeonflight- small brown tom

**Queens:** Morningcloud (tortoiseshell she-cat) – Leafkit (white she-kit), Silverkit (small silver she-kit)

**Elders:** Heavyrock- dark gray tom

**Once again, sorry for the confusion of Chapter 8. I'll try to update the next chapter soon though!**

**P.S. Check out the allegiance's page once more, I added in descriptions of the cats. **

**P.S.S. Keep watching for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know I promised this to be updated a couple of days ago but I was super busy. Anyways, I'll try to make up for it in this chapter okay? I'll try to keep updating this once a week for all my fans so I hope you like this chapter!**

Moonpaw woke up and yawned. It was the gathering tonight and everyone had slept in late, making sure they'd be well rested if they were chosen to go. Looking up into the bright blue sky, the sun was already high in the sky, its yellow light warming up the clearing.

Padding out of the empty apprentices den, Moonpaw headed over to the freshkill pile and pulled out a sparrow. Plucking the feathers from his prey, he didn't notice when Icepaw came to sit beside him.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, picking up a mouse for herself.

Mouth full of feathers, the tom only nodded in response.

"Nightstar wanted me to tell you that you'll be going to the gathering tonight with Snowpaw and I. Isn't that great?"

Moonpaw purred in agreement, his heart fluttering at how close the white she-cat was to him. Gazing into the depths of her green eyes, he sighed, wishing that she felt the same way he did.

"Uh, Moonpaw? Did you hear me? Mousetail said that we could go hunting together today with the other apprentices!" Icepaw meowed, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Come on then let's go!" he nudged the she-cat to her paws and raced to halt in front of the leader's den. After Nightstar called him in, he sat down in her den, his paws itching to get going.

"I suppose you'd like to go hunting now, right?" she guessed. Moonpaw nodded and Nightstar beckoned him to lead the way to where Mousetail and Icepaw were waiting with the other apprentices.

"Let's get going. You're all going to the gathering tonight so we need to get training out of the way so you can rest," Nightstar meowed, leading the way through the forest.

"Icepaw, Snowpaw, Bearpaw and Flowerpaw you're all experienced apprentices. Moonpaw, you seem to have grasped the concept of hunting quite nicely. Because of that we'll have a contest. The apprentice to catch the most prey will get to sleep in the warriors den tonight!" Nightstar announced, and watched in amusement as everyone's eyes lit up with determination.

"Ready? Set. Go!"

Moonpaw instantly darted off towards a giant oak tree, knowing that plenty of prey would be scurrying beneath its thick roots. Sniffing the air, the black apprentice inhaled the strong scent of mouse and vole and he instinctively crouched into a hunter's position.

Locating a small rustle underneath the leaves, he crept up on the tiny creature and pounced, killing it with his claws.

Finding a bare patch of dirt in the dense forest, he buried the kill and headed for the vole he had scented. It was nibbling quietly on a beechnut and had no idea that its attacker was waiting just behind it. Letting out a satisfactory yowl Moonpaw sprung and relayed a killing bite to its throat.

Once more he buried his catch before walking around quietly, determined to catch at least one more piece of prey. A white flash in the bushes caught his attention and he watched with awe as Icepaw snuck up on a bird. Her green eyes were flashing with determination and her delicate paws were placed down carefully with each step. Finally she sprang and caught the bird between her claws, killing it with her sharp teeth.

"Wow," Moonpaw breathed with a new admiration for the white she-cat.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and focused on hunting once more_. One mouse and a vole isn't going to compare to some of their catches,_ he thought dejectedly and instantly began searching for a larger piece of prey.

Scenting the air, his heart jumped at the rare smell of rabbit. Swiveling his ears, he managed to spot it about a fox-length away, its ears twitching warily.

Determined to make this catch the black tom stalked quietly, checking for any crunching leaves or snapping twigs before setting down his paws. Finally he was only a tail length away and the rabbit had no idea he was coming. Crouching low, he prepared to spring when suddenly the wind changed direction and the rabbit sat up with alarm before darting away.

Not to let his catch go so easily, the black tom gave a fierce chase, weaving through ferns and jumping over fallen branches. At last he started to catch up and taking advantage of his lead he sprang and landing squarely on the rabbit. Tumbling into some fronds of grass he dug his claws deeper into the prey until he managed to successfully kill it.

"Nice catch Moonpaw," meowed a sarcastic voice and the black tom shook his head to see Bearpaw staring at him.

"Thanks, I never knew how fast rabbits could-" he broke off as Bearpaw interrupted him.

"Actually I was talking about the mouse you squished for me when you tumbled over with the rabbit." The tom explained, his amber eyes gleaming with amusement.

Moonpaw turned around to see a flattened body of a mouse lying just beside his kill. He opened his mouth to apologize but Bearpaw shook his head. "Don't worry, you can keep it. I mean technically you did kill it. Besides, I've got plenty of other prey."

The black tom meowed his thanks before picking up his catches to bring them back to the bare patch of dirt. All around him, apprentices were digging up their prey to deposit them in front of Nightstar and Mousetail.

"Well done!" the ThunderClan leader explained, looking at all the prey they had collected. Flowerpaw had a plump squirrel in front of her along with a large mouse. Icepaw had a sparrow, a mouse and two voles in a pile beneath her white paws, her green eyes gleaming with pride. Her sister Snowpaw however, only had a measly starling, obviously disappointed that she had lost. Bearpaw had quite a lot, his experience finally paying off. His pile consisted of two squirrels and a wood pigeon along with a vole.

"You all did very nicely, and it looks like we have a three-way-tie," Nightstar meowed, and the others looked around anxiously to see who had won. "Bearpaw, Icepaw and Moonpaw will be sleeping in the warriors den tonight!"

Meows of congratulation erupted from the group and Moonpaw dipped his head. He would get to sleep in the warriors' den tonight… and with Icepaw! His heart lurched at the thought of sleeping next to her, their white and black pelts merging into one.

"I want you all to bring your prey back to camp and take care of the elders, queens and medicine cat. Then you may take pick in your dinner for tonight before we attend the gathering," Nightstar meowed, and she then led the way back to camp.

Snowpaw came over and picked up a mouse from Moonpaw, and he flicked his tail in thanks for her help. Padding into camp, the apprentices dropped their catches at the freshkill pile before heading to take care of the others.

Picking up his mice the black tom headed to the nursery and deposited the prey next to the two queens. "Thank you Moonpaw," both she-cats meowed kindly before tearing into the warm meal.

Giving his vole to Mosspelt, Moonpaw then settled down in the apprentice's den to chow down on his rabbit. Finishing off the last bite of his prey and washing his whiskers, the black tom padded tucked his paws beneath him and closed his eyes, thinking about how nice it'll be to sleep side-by-side to the prettiest apprentice in ThunderClan.

**So now you know who he's in love with, isn't it sweet? I think they're an adorable couple. Anyways, sorry this chapter was pretty unimportant but the next one is amazing. (it used to be a part of this one but it was going to be too long so I separated them) I hope you liked it and remember to review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know the last chapter was sort of short but I decided to break up that chapter from this one so that it wasn't too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll be much more exciting than the last for sure. **

"I want everyone who's attending the gathering to meet beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," **(AN: As you may or may not have noticed I got tired of trying to remember what the camp looked like so I'm converting back to the original camp by the lake. Sorry for all this confusion but it was easier just going exactly like the books. I'll try to fix the other chapters later!)**

Moonpaw prodded Icepaw awake and together the two apprentices went to sit underneath the ledge beside Snowpaw. Next to them sat Mousetail, Patchear and Cherryblossom, each cat anxiously waiting to leave. Glancing around the camp the black tom watched as Gingerpelt, Cloudstorm, Leafwhisker, Raindapple and Cinderpool each made their way out of the warriors' den, obviously eager to get going. As it was the sun was low in the sky, casting a pink tint across the bluish background.

Waiting impatiently for Silverstripe and Foxclaw to join them, the apprentice started to groom his fur, hoping to look his best for his first gathering. Just as he slicked down the last piece of black hair, the two returned to camp and joined the eager cats.

Flicking her tail, Nightstar led everyone into the cool forest, anxious to get to the gathering. Moonpaw padded against the soft undergrowth happily, his stride proud and strong. Around him the comforting scents of the forest edged his tension and he let out a breath of contentment

"Are you excited for your first gathering?" the eager apprentice slowed his pace to match that of his mentors'.

"Ya! What do I have to do when we get there though?" the tom asked, looking off at the island in the distance.

Veering towards the right, the black and orange she-cat padded alongside the shoreline, being sure to respect the WindClan boundaries. "Well you should try and meet new apprentices to get an idea about other Clans' culture. But you must be careful not to reveal too much or else the enemy warriors will know our weaknesses." Nightstar gave Moonpaw a warning glance.

The apprentice shuddered out of fear and coldness. The lake brought across a cool breeze and the black tom wondered if it'd get warmer on the tree blocked island. Taking the lead once more, Nightstar darted ahead while Moonpaw slowed to look for Icepaw.

"Hey Moonpaw. I'll show you around the island, you'll love your first gathering! There are so many new scents to smell and cats to meet. Oh and there's-" Icepaw broke off as her sister cuffed her over the ear.

"There won't be anything new for him if you keep blabbing on. Give the tom a break," Snowpaw meowed and she exchanged a glance at her sister. Moonpaw stared deeply at the unseen connection that occurred between the siblings, trying to penetrate the barrier that blocked their thoughts.

Finally he gave up and had to focus on getting across a large, fallen log that laid before him. Just beneath the bark was black water, lapping dangerously below his black paws. Moonpaw gulped nervously and hopped on the log, digging in his claws to help keep balance. Crawling forward cautiously he slowly made his way across the tree, dodging rotted branches as he continued towards the island.

Happy to see the end he unsheathed his claws and placed his paws forward, only to let out a yowl as he felt them slip from beneath him. Closing his eyes Moonpaw prepared to meet the icy water but instead felt teeth grab his scruff and haul him back to his feet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, his wobbly legs propelled him off the log and onto solid land once more. "Thanks," he meowed gratefully to Nightstar, who barely saved him from a disastrous incident. It would have been terrible to attend his first gathering wet and cold.

Shaking off his nerves, he and Icepaw barged through the bushes to emerge into a large grassy clearing. Moonpaw gasped in shock. He'd thought ThunderClan was huge, but seeing all four clans together… it was unbelievable! All around the clearing pelts merged as one under the starry light. Orange, gray, black, white… every possible combination of colors was visible in the clearing. Scents mingled just as much, his nostrils flaring up with the chaotic atmosphere he'd entered.

"Come on! I want you to meet some cats," Icepaw quickly darted away, followed instantly by Moonpaw. As the white she-cat stopped in front of a group of apprentices, Moonpaw scrunched his nose at the rabbity scent wafting from their pelts.

"Hi! My name's Oakpaw and this is Cloudpaw, Silverpaw and Breezepaw." He flicked his tail to each cat as he said their names. "We're from WindClan. I suppose you're a friend of Icepaw?" Moonpaw nodded and introduced himself.

"I don't think I've met you before. Is this your first gathering?" Oakpaw meowed thoughtfully.

"Ya. I came from far out of ThunderClan's boundaries where my twolegs lived. I, uh, ran away and came to join ThunderClan less than a moon ago." Moonpaw didn't want to admit how he had caused his owner's deaths. The memory of it all was too recent in his mind to actually have to relive it once more. Icepaw seemed to understand and she exchanged a knowing glance with the black tom.

Suddenly a yowl erupted from a large orange tom and Moonpaw let out a sigh. "Well it looks like Flamestar is calling this gathering to start. I'll see you later though!" the light brown tom bounded away to sit by the rest of his clanmates.

"Well ShadowClan has a new litter of kits. Mothpool just gave birth recently to Hawkkit, Berrykit and Fernkit. We expect them to grow into fine warriors," he cast a warning glance at the other leaders who just rolled their eyes. "Other than that I have no news. Our Clan is strong and thriving with plenty of prey." He stepped back and beckoned for a silver she-cat to step forward.

"WindClan also has had a fine greenleaf. The rabbits are plentiful and we have two new warriors to welcome. Dapplemoon and Ravenwing sit their vigil tonight back in camp." The she-cat explained before letting Nightstar up to speak.

"ThunderClan welcomes two new members to the Clan. Moonpaw has joined us along with his sister who is back at camp tonight. The prey is running smoothly and we are healthy and strong as usual." Nightstar stated the last words with an edge as if challenging the other leaders to dare attack.

As the she-cat stepped back a large reddish tabby tom padded forward, an odd scent coming off his pelt. His fur was wiry and matted with herbs and Moonpaw suddenly remembered the dream he'd had.

"RiverClan was doing fine until just recently. A creature I never dreamed of living near here has attacked our camp. Because of the bear many of our warriors were left wounded and an elder has gone to join StarClan. May Heavyrock have peace with our ancestors." Murmurs of sadness rippled through the cats and Moonpaw felt a pang of sorrow for the old tom. Even though he didn't know him, the black tom sent of silent prayers that he lived on happily in the skies.

"However with the help of our medicine cat we are recovering quickly so don't even think about stealing territory. We may be wounded but we'll still protect our land!" he hissed the last words through gritted teeth and glared menacingly at the other warriors.

Moonpaw let out a hiss of annoyance. Would other leaders really be that petty as to taking territory when another clan was weak? How would these cats survive if they focused on constant fighting?

He felt a shuffle beneath him and he looked to see that Icepaw and Snowpaw had scooted a tail-length away from him. The tom looked at them with perplexity but they refused to meet his eye. Shrugging it off, he turned his attention back to the gathering to find that after Redstar had warned Flamestar that the bear had roamed onto their territory he had ended the meeting.

Nightstar bounded off the branch and rounded up her ThunderClan warriors to head back to camp. Moonpaw padded up to the other apprentices but they only slowed back to walk with Raindapple and Cinderpool. Confused, the black tom headed up to the front to walk with his mentor. Looking up at her, he wrinkled his forehead at the sad determination that shone in usually bright eyes. The rest of the way he padded along in silence until he finally reached ThunderClan camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Nightstar's voice rang out cold and hollow through the dark clearing as the anxious cats gathered beneath their leader.

"Redstar has informed us that they were viciously attacked by a bear very recently. They chased it off onto the ShadowClan border, which means that Flamestar will most likely send it our way. If my assumption is correct then the bear only wants to have Moonpaw found. It is because of this that I've made my final decision. I, Nightstar, leader of ThunderClan, hereby exile this apprentice from ThunderClan." The she-cat looked down sadly at her apprentice, but he refused to meet her gaze.

Choked up with emotion, Moonpaw glanced around the clearing at the meows of sorrow and goodbye that erupted from his former clan. He tried to meet Icepaw's eyes but she just cocked her head and whispered quietly to Snowpaw.

"I'm sorry Moonpaw but I cannot jeopardize the safety of my Clanmates. If you're caught on my territory by tomorrow morning I give my permission for my warriors to," she gulped nervously, "to kill you."

Moonpaw stood frozen in shock at her harsh tone. "W-what about Socks? Does she have to leave too?" the black tom wasn't sure how he could survive alone in the forest, not mentioning having to take care of a helpless kit."

"We would never abandon a kit in need. She'll be permitted to stay in ThunderClan and grow up to be a full warrior. But you must leave now Moonpaw."

Holding down his grief, the black tom nodded sorrowfully at his former leader. Taking one last look at the familiar clearing and faces, he meowed a farewell before heading out of the clearing into the cold dark forest. Usually full of sound, it sounded eerily quiet in the shady forest. The wind that normally gave him comfort just chilled him to the bone, reminding him of how alone he now was. Casting a glance over his shoulder at the hollow clearing, he padded on silently in the forest, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

**Aww, Moonpaw got exiled! How sad right? Well don't worry because there's a reason for all of it. (Obviously) So just keep tuned for the next chapter and remember to review!! I'll try to make the next update much quicker if I get a lot of reviews. **

**Thanks!**

**-Snowy**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I felt bad about leaving you hanging last chapter so here's another update. School starts tomorrow though, so it'll be awhile before you get another chapter.**

Moonpaw padded through the dense undergrowth wearily, his once bright eyes now sagging with tiredness. Dawn light was streaming through the leafy canopy, warming his black pelt as he journeyed for a new place to stay. He had long past left the ThunderClan border, and was now coming close to the clearing that first brought him to ThunderClan. His heart crushed at the unfairness of his exile, Moonpaw sat quietly on the ground, looking up into the slightly cloudy blue sky.

"I wish I had never met those stupid cats," he muttered, thinking about how pointless the last moon had been. Nothing amounted from it but heartbreak, and that was something that he could've done without. But even as he said the words he knew that it wasn't true. The truth was, he had come to love all of his former clanmate, especially Icepaw.

His heart seemed to split in two at the thought of her glare of pure hatred as he was exiled from camp. She refused to even meet his eye and that hurt more than being driven from camp.

Letting out a sigh, he got to his dreary paws and continuing walking along, knowing that he'd come across the bush sooner or later. Then once he found it he could go hunt and get some much-needed rest.

At last the familiar brambles came into sight and he dashed forward, his weariness long forgotten. Letting out a purr he dove under their protective tendrils and flopped over, batting playfully at its leaves.

Lying down contently on the moss that was still there, he closed his eyes happily and fell asleep, unprepared for what would flash by him in his dreams.

Moonpaw found himself back on ThunderClan territory and he looked around with confusion. He just got exiled so why was he near their borders? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he swiveled his ears intently to listen for sounds. All around him the forest was silent, not even the comforting call of a bluebird could be heard. Opening his mouth, he drew in the scents of the forest and coughed heavily, choking with the strong tang that filled his nostrils.

_Oh no, not again!_

He let out a moan as a large screech was heard, followed by growls and hisses. Anxious to see what was happening, he sprinted ahead through the undergrowth, getting across the stream in one massive leap. As the dense undergrowth turned to fallen pine needles, the yowls grew louder and Moonpaw could smell the tinge of blood that wafted to him.

At last he came across an open clearing, guarded heavily by pines. He let out a gasp as he looked at the fighting warriors, a repeat of the RiverClan battle. All around him claws were unsheathed, slashing at the massive creature in an effort to stay alive. Blood was spattering everywhere, and Moonpaw let out a gasp as he flung a black tom against a tree, making a thud as he fell. The black tom let out a hiss as the bear came near him, but to his misunderstanding, it stepped right through him.

_They can't see me!_ He deducted, and instantly his heart fell. That meant that he couldn't help him. He'd just have to witness another battle, another death, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Growling in frustration, he turned and fled from the camp back to the stream. Looking up into the stormy sky he let out a yowl. "Why? Why do you keep putting me through this? What am I supposed to do?"

He blinked his eyes in shock as the clouds began to swirl, slowly descending from the once bright sky. As the winds picked up, the figure of a cat began to take form, and eventually he could make out a pretty tortoiseshell pelt.

"Greetings Moonpaw. You have a lot of stress on you to be such a young cat. What's troubling for you?" Spottedleaf asked in concern.

The apprentice's black fur bristled with anger. "What's bothering me?! _You're _what's bothering me! Why do you keep sending me these dreams?" he demanded, sliding his claws in and out.

Spottedleaf looked at him with pure understanding, her blue eyes gleaming with sympathy. Silently she padded over to the black tom and sat down, licking his cheek comfortingly.

Suddenly the flame that was glowing inside of him died down, and he flopped down defeated on the cool blades of grass. "I can't help them. I watch them fight and claw and _die_, knowing that there's nothing I can do." He whispered, glancing up at the starry warrior with pleading eyes.

"We have faith in you Moonpaw. StarClan sent you these dreams for a reason. I know it may be hard to understand but you must return to ThunderClan and warn them. They think that exiling you rid them of the problem but it didn't. You have to get back to camp and let them know of the dangers that await them so quickly," Spottedleaf meowed, her tone now more serious.

"But why me? Can't you just tell Mosspelt that the bear is coming and she can warn Nightstar?" Moonpaw queried.

"Because it is your destiny. We've seen the way you long to be in a battle, to hunt along the grounds of Clan territory. It is only fate that brought you to the clans, and it is what's going to bring you back. Your heart lies with ThunderClan and the warrior code so you must return with this warning. The fate of all your loved ones lies in your paws so it's your decision Moonpaw. But if you don't warn them soon enough, just know that many of them will not return from the battle." Spottedleaf meowed, staring expectantly at the black tom.

"Jees, no pressure or anything," he murmured and the she-cat let out a purr.

"I know you'll make the right decision. I will be seeing you soon Moonpaw, may StarClan light your path," the slender tortoiseshell disappeared into the cloudy background as Moonpaw jolted from his sleep.

Panting heavily, he looked around his surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was still under the bush. HE lay his head down against the soft floor, ready to go back to sleep when he remembered Spottedleaf's warning. Crawling out of the space, he looked up at the cloudy sky and shivered. Twitching his whiskers he could tell that rain was on the way, which meant he didn't have much time to warn ThunderClan of their fate.

After stretching his muscles, he cast one last look at the smoky sky before crouching his hind legs close to the ground and springing forward into the forest, hoping to warn the warriors before it was too late.

**Okay I know it was short but hey, I didn't have much else to say in this chapter. I've kind of mapped it out and this is going to be a pretty short story. There's probably only going to be another, oh I'd say, four or five chapters. There might be a sequel but I'm still working out the kinks on it. Anyways, be sure to review and I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Thanks!**

**Snowy**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Wow, long time no update. Only a couple more chapters to go until this is over. I hope you liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for all my loyal reviewers, I couldn't have written this without you guys. Thanks again!**

Moonpaw sprinted through the grass, the scenery passing by in a blur. The whole forest seemed to be a green flash, his thoughts more focused on the task ahead of him. Hurtling through the bushes, he picked up his pace and made his way through the familiar territory of ThunderClan.

Seeing a small opening ahead, he darted forward, only to run into a small figure and go tumbling into a bramble bush.

"What the heck?" hissed the voice, crawling out of the thorny bush. Moonpaw followed, his head in a daze. Picking out the prickles from his fur, he looked anxiously at the cat he had barreled into.

"Moonpaw?" the white apprentice exclaimed, looking in disbelief at the black tom that was standing in front of her.

"Icepaw!" the tom exclaimed. Moonpaw ran forward and nuzzled the white she-cat, not caring that she had ignored her on his exile day. He couldn't be happier to see the pretty apprentice, especially in such a fearsome time.

"What are you doing here?" Icepaw meowed hurriedly, looking behind her to make sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear she led him into the protective covering of a holly bush. Once settled, she repeated her question.

"I came to get you. Spottedleaf came to me in a dream last night and said I had to come warn you. The bear attack isn't over. He is angry at all the cats, especially since RiverClan and ShadowClan already drove him off. He'll be crossing over into ThunderClan territory soon and if you all don't leave then you'll get attacked!" Moonpaw poured out the warning quickly as if the bear would come after them at any second.

"I know. I was on a hunting assessment and I scented him near the border. I always found footprints so I'm almost positive that he's already crossed over. But then it rained and everything was washed away." Icepaw meowed dejectedly. Moonpaw gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Why didn't you go to Nightstar?" he asked, trying to find a solution.

"Don't you think I tried? She just wouldn't believe me though. She thinks that because you're gone the bear won't attack. I wanted to tell her off but she is my leader so I had to respect her." The white she-cat meowed, looking sadly at her paws.

"Well she's not my leader anymore. I'm going to ThunderClan right now and giving her a piece of my mind," Moonpaw got up and started padding towards camp, despite Icepaw's desperate pleas.

"Don't do this! You know how she feels right now."

Moonpaw stopped with his neck fur bristling. "Well do you know how I feel right now? I have the fate of an entire Clan on my paws and everyone refuses to listen to me!" His black fur was rising with rage at how naïve everyone was acting. "And if you're not going to help me then fine. You didn't care when I got exiled and I don't care if you want to help. I'll do this without you if you're going to be so hot-headed." All thoughts of affection were gone, now replaced with determination and strength. Without waiting for an answer Moonpaw turned around and stalked into camp, greeted by yowls of fury.

"What is he doing here?"

"He got exiled so how come he's in camp?"

"I think we should drive him out. That fool is going to get us all killed!"

Moonpaw let out a hiss of frustration as he listened to the murmurs that erupted from camp.

"Moonpaw you are no longer a part of ThunderClan. You're now a rogue and if you don't leave now we'll have to drive you out." Nightstar emerged from her den, her eyes gleaming with displeasure.

"Fine!" Moonpaw snapped, stalking up to the she-cat until he was directly eye level with her. "Go ahead and drive me out but you'll be sorry when you're all killed. The bear is coming whether you want to believe it or not and he's angrier than ever. He will kill every last cat of ThunderClan until no one remains until he moves onto the next Clan. I have a plan to stop him but you have to listen to me!" the black tom was angrier than ever, his eyes were flaming with rage and his claws sliding in and out into the ground.

"The bear is not coming here. We drove you off and that's what she wanted. Now please get off of our territory." Nightstar returned his fearsome gaze.

"NO!" Moonpaw shouted, his nose less than an inch away from her face. "I will NOT leave here until you listen to me. ThunderClan is going to die. Everyone you know and love, your kits, apprentices, warriors, queens and elders will all be killed. She won't stop until they are all lying lifelessly on the ground. Do you want that to happen?"

Nightstar let her fur lie down slightly, and her gaze softened. "Of course not," she meowed sternly. "But what could you possibly do about this?"

Moonpaw smirked, knowing that he had gotten her off of attack mode. "I was sent a dream from StarClan. The bear is already on ThunderClan territory and will be coming here very soon. You must get everyone out of camp and then lead him away or risk losing all that you love." He let his claws slide in and stared hopefully at his former leader.

"I suppose it won't hurt to discuss it. But I won't make any promises that I'll listen to you," Nightstar meowed, finally giving in.

Moonpaw let his black fur down and gave it a swift lick. "That's good enough for now."

"So what's this plan of yours…"

**AN: Okay, I know that was a really short chapter but oh well. I'll try to update soon; I'm almost finished with the story. I think I'm going to have another three chapters at most. Anyways, I hope you guys review because I love the comments!! Thanks so much!**

**-Snowy**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I really want to get this story completed (because I started it so long ago) so I'm skipping notes. Enjoy!**

Moonpaw's black paws crept silently through the forest. Behind him followed the ThunderClan queens, kits and elders who were eager to approach their destination. Moonlight glittered amongst the long grass and shone brightly against the travelers' fur, lighting the path as they padded along through the dense underbrush.

"Are we there yet?"

"If we were there would we still be walking," Moonpaw retorted. He felt bad for snapping on the kit but they were all tired and the last thing he needed to deal with was an impatient cat. His answer seemed to satisfy Whitekit and she padded along quietly once more. Icepaw brushed up against him and the black apprentice shivered with delight. He was glad she decided to make the small trip with him, there wasn't any other cat he would've rather made it with.

"Are you sure this is the right decision?" she whispered anxiously, her green eyes full of worry.

The black tom nodded. "I don't know what other option you have." Technically he still wasn't a part of ThunderClan so it didn't feel right to address everyone as 'we'.

"So when we get there, what's the plan again?"

"Well we'll drop the cats off at the bush where Socks and I stayed on our first night before we found you. Then we'll go back to ThunderClan and try to locate the bear. We'll lure him to camp by dragging the blood of a rabbit across the ground a couple of fox-lengths away from camp. Then we attack." Moonpaw didn't think the plan sounded too hard, providing that nothing went wrong. One little slip and cats could die. He shuddered at the thought.

"Yes but how do we defeat it?" Icepaw was obviously not convinced, but ever since her first fight with Moonpaw she had tried harder to be more supportive. She didn't want to make him upset again and ruin their friendship.

"I told you already. The apprentices will make distractions down below while warriors attack the back and face. When he's angry everyone will run away up the trees around us. You and I however will run towards the steep entrance of ThunderClan and veer to the left while he keeps running over the edge. And if that doesn't work then we'll have the deathberries waiting for him at the bottom. Any more questions?"

Icepaw shook her head. "Nope. I just hope that nobody messes up or we'll all be in trouble." Her white fur was rigid with fear as they wove their way through the dense undergrowth. Silently Moonpaw agreed with her but he refused to bring a negative attitude to these already skeptical cats. It was bad enough to hear Icepaw stating that possibility, when she was generally a cheery cat, so he didn't need to bring it up to the others.

"My paws hurt," complained one of the queens and Moonpaw just sighed. He knew everyone was tired but there wasn't time to stop and rest. The plan had to be carried out soon and if Moonpaw and Icepaw planned to get back to camp in time than they had to hurry.

Passing the clearing that first brought him to ThunderClan, Moonpaw let out a purr. The bush was nearby which meant the complaining cats could finally lie down and rest.

"Do you have to go back," Socks whimpered, dragging her paws with each step. Her once bright eyes were now dull and tired, barely staying open enough to walk.

The black tom licked her gently over the ear. "Yes I do. Icepaw and I are going to help ThunderClan. But don't worry; we'll be back soon. Do you remember that bush we stayed under the first night away from home?"

Squinting her eyes Socks thought real hard about the question. Finally they shot open and she let out a purr. "Yes! Are we going there?" The tortoiseshell she-kit started walking more defiantly and held her head higher.

"Yes. Now when we get there would you like your first hunting lesson? We need cats to hunt for the queens and elders because Icepaw and I won't be around." Moonpaw had forgotten that no warriors were left to guard and feed the defenseless cats and just hoped they wouldn't run into trouble.

"Really?" Socks let out a purr and added a bounce to her step. "Wait, can Whitekit try it too? She is about to be an apprentice anyways."

"I guess we don't really have a choice," Moonpaw muttered. He just hoped they wouldn't get hungry too quick or too often.

Following the moonlit ground, the black tom smiled inwardly as he recognized the familiar shelter of the protected bush.

"There it is!" Socks and Whitekit darted forward and dove under the secure tendrils.

Eagerly the others padded forward to cautiously sniff out the bush before crawling under themselves. Icepaw looked at Moonpaw who just shrugged. Flicking his tail he beckoned for the white she-cat to follow him and they delicately stepped inside.

"Wow, there is so much room in here," Hazeleyes exclaimed, curling into a ball and grooming her fur.

"We'll be safe here." Speckletail let out a yawn and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I sure hope so," grumbled Redfrost.

A sigh escaped from Moonpaw. Couldn't elders ever be happy?

"I'm sure that Moonpaw wouldn't lead us wrong," Hazeleyes pointed out gently, letting her soft gaze lie on the fiery red warrior.

The old tom just muttered something under his breath and went to a far corner of the bush. Meanwhile, Whitekit and Socks had been anxiously waiting for everyone to stop talking.

"Can't we go hunt yet? I'm hungry!" Socks meowed impatiently.

Looking up into the sky Moonpaw noticed that the moon was descending rather quickly which meant they only had a short time to get back to camp and prepare for the battle.

Noticing his fretful gaze Speckletail meowed helpfully, "I'll be heading back to the warriors den soon so I may as well start hunting again. If you two would like to help then quietly follow me." The tortoiseshell padded out of the temporary shelter followed eagerly by the two kits.

Moonpaw felt something nudge his side and he looked up to see Icepaw glancing at him expectantly. He licked her cheek gently then turned to the others. "We're going to be leaving now. We'll be back to get you in about a sunrise."

"We know the plan," grumbled Redfrost from across the den. Hazeleyes however responded more assuring. "Thanks Moonpaw and Icepaw. Good luck at camp and remember to be careful. May StarClan light your path," her eyes were filled with sorrow at the prospect of the upcoming battle.

"Thanks. We'll need all the luck we can get." Deciding to end the goodbyes before things got too emotional, Moonpaw dipped his head towards his fellow clanmates before ducking out of the den.

"Let's go fast, we have to get back to camp before sunrise." Without waiting for a response the black tom plunged into the undergrowth his paws flaming with new determination. The determination to save ThunderClan.

AN: I know it was pretty short but I figured it would be a good place to end the chapter right there. I'm going to try and finish this story by the end of this weekend. Which means I'll have a new poll up on my profile that you need to vote on. But before you do that, be sure to review! This story is almost over so send in your requests quick, don't miss your chance!

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo Snowy**

**P.S. You probably noticed that I added Redfrost to ThunderClan. I forgot to add the elders into the allegiances page. I'll try to go through the chapters and fix my mistakes so it can be fully complete. **

**P.S.S. Review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Because it is Labor Day weekend I'm off school and therefore can update my story. I think it'll be done in about two more chapters. So as soon as you read the last chapter then check out my profile because a new poll will be up, kay? Until then however, please read and review!!**

The morning sunlight glimmered against the ground but the damp mood still stuck. No matter how bright the sun shone there was no way that the cats of ThunderClan could cheer up.

Moonpaw and Icepaw had just returned from bringing the cats to the bush and only had time for a quick nap before getting back to work once more.

"Come on, Nightstar is giving out orders," Icepaw whispered urgently, nudging the black tom to his paws. The apprentice let out a sigh and got to his dreary paws, giving his fur a lick. When he was fully groomed he turned to his mate and together they padded into the clearing where Nightstar was calling a meeting.

"I want Foxclaw, Cloudstorm, Patchear, Gingerpelt, Cinderpool and Leafwhisker to try and find the bear. When you do then let out a screech and taunt it close to here so that Moonpaw and Icepaw can make a quick run for it later on. Meanwhile I need for Moonpaw, Icepaw and Snowpaw to fill prey with deathberries with Mosspelt. We need for everything to be perfect if this is going to work." The black and orange she-cat cast a warning glance at the black apprentice.

Moonpaw gulped nervously. The fate of the entire Clan was on his paws and everyone knew it. He just hoped he wouldn't mess anything up.

"Come on, let's go help Mosspelt." Icepaw nudged her fellow apprentice to his paws and padded next to him as they traveled to the den.

"Here," Mosspelt threw them a rabbit whose stomach had been slit open and cleaned out. Moonpaw winced at the inside of the prey but nevertheless he grabbed the scarlet berries and stuffed them inside.

"Just don't lick your paws because this stuff can kill you," Mosspelt warned as she sorted through the herbs she'd need to heal the battle wounds.

"Don't worry we will," Icepaw meowed, not breaking from her work. Carefully the three apprentices filled each rabbit full of the harmful berries then washed their paws in the puddle at the back of the den.

"We're done," Snowpaw announced while washing her paws clean.

"Good. Now can you take these to sit beneath the high point on the walls? When we send the bear over the wall these need to be the first things he eats as he staggers out of camp." Mosspelt didn't look up from her herbs as she talked to the apprentices.

"Okay." Snowpaw was the first out of the den, dragging behind her the berry-filled rabbit.

Moonpaw and Icepaw shrugged and followed her out of the den, depositing their decoy directly beneath the highest point on the camp walls. Heading back over to the Highledge the three apprentices awaited further instructions.

"Ah, Moonpaw," Nightstar meowed when she saw the black tom. "You're just the cat I wanted to see. I think we've overlooked a serious problem."

Exchanging a worried glance with Icepaw, the black tom looked up warily at the ThunderClan leader. "Um, what would that be?" he really hoped this was some kind of joke.

"When the bear falls off the edge and eats the deathberries, how are we supposed to move his body? It will be way too heavy to drag it up the stone walls so what do you suggest we do?" Nightstar stared expectantly at the black apprentice, waiting for an answer.

Moonpaw blinked, staring blankly at the she-cat. He hadn't thought of that and yet it was a major problem. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm not sure," he admitted to his former leader. "But StarClan have told me that this is my destiny and there must be something we can do. Although I don't think sending him off the edge is an option any more. We'll have to think of something else." He hoped that his answer would satisfy the noble she-cat because he didn't know what else to do. His plan had seemed so foolproof!

"So that's it? You just want us to think of something right on the spot?" Nightstar stepped towards the black tom with her neck fur bristling. "I am risking the lives of all my warriors because of your word and now you just don't know what to do? Well-"

She was cut off mid-sentence as a loud yowl erupted from the trees. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked expectantly at their leader.

"You'd better think quick," she hissed to the black tom, "because your time just ran out."

**AN: Obviously this chapter was extremely short but the next chapter is all about the battle so that's why. Please be sure to review, I only have a couple chapters left and I want to hear your comments! So start typing your reviews!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: It really is sad that this story is almost over, I have enjoyed writing it. Never the less I'll quit gabbing on and let you read the chapter. Hope you like one of the last few chapters!**

Moonpaw felt his paws flaring with new life as he raced out of camp. The rest of the warriors that had been peacefully arranging camp were now darting through the forest, claws unsheathed. Sunlight shown down through the leafy canopy above them, casting shadows of leaping cats as the ThunderClan warriors sprang ahead. Icepaw grazed past the black tom and he flashed her a smile. She returned the gaze with a swift lick over the ear before focusing back on their purpose. The soft feel of ferns beneath his feet went by unnoticed as the black tom snarled with rage. Suddenly he burst through some hedges and caterwauled into a clearing that was already stained with blood.

Gingerpelt was fighting with Foxclaw on the creatures back, clawing viciously through thick fur to try and reach warm flesh. Cinderpool had worked her way onto her head, biting down fiercely on her ear. Moonpaw saw a white streak flash before his eyes and he watched with awe as Cloudstorm soared onto the bear's back to dig in all claws onto his neck. Meanwhile Patchear and Leafwhisker were distracting the creature so that the other warriors could attack.

The bear however didn't just sit there helplessly. It roared and groaned and slashed out with its paws flailing around wildly. Snarling angrily she growled at the ThunderClan warriors with fury and rage.

But Moonpaw could tell something wasn't right. The bear wasn't fighting back hard enough like in his dreams. _Maybe it has just gotten worn out_, he deducted. But that still didn't seem reasonable. Unless…

"Nightstar!" Moonpaw shrieked as his former leader joined the attack. "You guys are mistaken, that's not-" his desperate plea was cut off by a growl.

"Quit mewling and fight!" Nightstar hissed at the tom before returning to the battle.

Moonpaw sighed. She didn't know what she just got herself into.

Looking around the battling warriors the black tom suddenly remembered his plan. Bounding over to the bear he joined Icepaw who was nipping the creature's feet. Moonpaw snarled before digging his fangs into the mounds of brown fur. He felt the salty tinge of blood hit his mouth before releasing his grip and going to bite at another paw. The bear kicked back as Moonpaw bit down and he landed with a thud a couple of tail-lengths away. His muscles were tense and worn out with the impact of the blow and Moonpaw breathed heavily. Closing his eyes he stopped to rest when a silky pelt brushed against his. The tom opened his eyes to see Icepaw standing in front of him, her once groomed fur now matted and stained with blood. A scarlet puddle had formed at her paws.

"What happened?" Moonpaw stuttered as he got to his paws.

"I figured you had enough enforcements on the bottom so I went for the top. And lets just say that didn't go as planned," Icepaw explained, her eyes shining with the eagerness to get back in the battle.

Suddenly Moonpaw felt new energy as he stared into the depths of her bright green pools. Looking back at the raging battle he noticed that the bear was starting to get tired, which meant ThunderClan was winning.

As Nightstar clawed at the creature's forehead the other cats retreated and let out yowls of satisfaction. Dustcloud, Raindapple and Silverstripe chased the beast into the bushes while Mosspelt came forward with bundles of herbs.

"That was easier than I expected," Nightstar panted, licking a shoulder wound clean. "You made it sound as if the bear was massive and dangerous."

Moonpaw looked at her with a fretful gaze. "That's because it is." He meowed vigorously.

Nightstar looked at him with perplexity. "What do you mean? We just drove it off-"

Moonpaw lashed his tail over the she-cat's muzzle. "That's what I was trying to tell you. That wasn't the mother bear; it was only the cub." He explained gravely.

The ThunderClan leader's eyes shot open with distress. "What?!" she hissed, glaring back at the bushes. "You mean my warriors are worn out and they haven't even fought the real problem?" Her fur was bristling with the rage. "This is all your fault!" she screeched, digging her claws into the ground. "If you hadn't come here then the bear would have never bothered the clans. If anyone dies it'll be because of _you_."

Moonpaw knew she was right but he was too stiff to argue. Looking past the angry she-cat he saw a sight that turned his blood to stone. "Well I guess we'll just have to see," he murmured without taking his gaze off the immense mother bear. "But for now, I think we have a problem to deal with."

"Moonpaw, over here!"

The black apprentice ran towards the voice and nipped at massive brown paws before darting out of the way. Flashing a grateful look at Icepaw he slashed at the bear's large legs as he clawed up its side.

The mama bear had burst into the clearing several minutes ago, her eyes gleaming with ferocious rage. She lumbered into the bushes, crushing the shrubs as she went towards the cats with claws outstretched. Foxclaw and Gingerpelt were the first victims of the angered she-bear and they were quickly thrown aside. Meanwhile the others had sprung into battle to avenge their friends' injuries.

Claws gleamed with scarlet tint as the sun beat down on the fighting cats. Hisses and growls shot through the air with such determination that nobody seemed to be nerved. Scarlet pools were stained into the springy grass tingeing the clearing red. Birds and other prey had long since scurried away, trying to flee from the raging battle that was taking place just outside their dens.

Moonpaw clawed through dense brown fur, cursing at everyone's naïve attitude towards the cub. Using his claws he managed to score his way up her back to attack her forehead. Stretching open his mouth he dug his fangs into her head, feeling the salty blood flow into his mouth. The bear let out a yowl and swung her head around, shaking the apprentice to the ground. Shaking off the dirt he staggered up to the she-bear's face and clawed at her eyes, watching with satisfaction as blood trickled into her eyes.

The mama bear let out a groan and swiped out with her paws, but missed by a long shot. Moonpaw took advantage of her weakness and slashed out with his paws, darting away just in time to escape her massive paws. Together the two danced along the clearing as Moonpaw nipped and clawed at the giant enemy. As the blood began clearing from her eyes, she began to burn with rage. Suddenly she swiped out with her massive forepaw and spun around, unbalancing the cats that were attacking from his sides.

Letting out an 'oof' Moonpaw fell to the ground, his heart pounding wildly. Staggering to his paws he struggled to get out of her way, only to be knocked back down once more. The she-bear stood over him with her eyes gleaming maliciously with the prospect of avenging her cub. Moonpaw let out a yowl as teeth met his leg and the blood starting pouring out dangerously. His muscles stiff with pain he couldn't even open his mouth for help. Glancing around the clearing he watched mournfully as the other cats stared at him with horror. He yearned to yowl or fight or anything but he couldn't bring himself the energy to do it. Instead he watched helplessly as he was lifted off the ground and shook around menacingly, his head feeling like it was being shattered into a million pieces. His heart thudded with pain as he heard a snap and felt a sharp piercing shoot up his leg. Closing his eyes he prayed to StarClan for a miracle, anything that could save his life.

He felt something whiz by his ear and he opened his eyes quickly to see that Icepaw had come to his rescue, followed by Nightstar. They scratched at the she-bear until she loosened her grip and Moonpaw took advantage of his escape. Yowling with victory he got the attention back on him and he knew what the bear wanted. He knew that she wouldn't stop until he was dead and he needed to think of a plan soon.

Glancing around wildly he sought for an escape.

"Moonpaw!"

The black tom was interrupted by a familiar screech and his heart stopped beating. Spinning around he let out a yowl as he saw Icepaw soaring through the sky, to land with an alarming thud against the hard ground. Running to her limp body he buried his nose into her scarlet matted fur and licked her cheek gently.

"Icepaw," he murmured while giving the she-cat one last lick, "rest in peace darling. I'll visit you one day in StarClan." He stared sorrowfully at her limp body and sighed. The one thing that mattered most in his life was gone. He didn't have much purpose anymore; Icepaw was his reason to wake up in the morning, to continue life in the forest. But now that she was gone what was the point? His whole body was choked up with emotion, and new pain filled his soul.

_Oh StarClan help me!_ He pleaded to his ancestors above. At that moment the fierceness of the battle died away, and he felt a strange scent overcome the scent of blood and wounds.

"_A shadow will lead the way,"_ the voice murmured into his ear before dying away into a loud screech of cats.

Moonpaw blinked his eyes once more with confusion. What were the ancient cats talking about? Looking at the ground he suddenly noticed that his shadow was the only one appearing in the morning sun. Following its direction he felt a new burst of energy as he realized what the sign meant.

_Go to the tree!_

"Follow me," he yowled urgently to the fighting ThunderClan leader and he quickly limped up the bark. A pain shot through his injured leg but as he noticed his plan was working it was easily dismissed. Finding a slightly small branch at the near top the apprentice carefully climbed his way across.

Just beneath him the she-bear was roaring loudly, her amber eyes hungry for the taste of blood. She clambered up the tree and shook leaves as she went, forcing Moonpaw to claw into the bark to stay on. Squeezing his eyes shut he sent one last prayer to StarClan before looking determinedly at his dreadful enemy.

She struggled up the tiny tree that was bending over with the extra weight. Slowly he backed off the branch, carefully placing his paws so he didn't fall off too early. Eagerly the she-bear followed him, anxious for an easy kill. Placing his hindpaw backwards he almost fell off the branch. Unsheathing his claws he dug them into the thick bark trying to cling onto his perch as long as he could. Egging on the angered bear with hisses Moonpaw managed to get her to crawl farther and farther onto the branch. He shook violently as she scrambled out reach him with claws outstretched.

Loud splitting sounds pierced the air and Moonpaw felt his heart flutter with hope. The cracking noises got louder and the other ThunderClan cats anxiously awaited the outcome of his plan.

"This one's for Icepaw!" Moonpaw yowled and sprang off the branch just as it split in half, sending the bear plummeting below.

**AN: Ooh, I'm getting good at cliffhangers! And that was even a pretty long chapter. Muahahaha I'm so evil! So what's going to happen with Moonpaw? Will Icepaw and the others live? And last but not least what will happen after the battle? I'll try to update soon but I make no promises. Just be sure to review REALLY fast and I'll see what I can do. I need at least 5 though before I can consider another chapter. So tell all your friends and start reviewing!!  
**

**Xoxo Snowy**

**P.S. Be sure to watch for my poll, which will be up very soon!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I cannot believe you people. Only two reviews?! I'm very disappointed. You are all just lucky that I had this chapter planned out in advance or you wouldn't be getting any updates for a while. I expect at LEAST 3 reviews though this time so I can beat the sorry record that we hold for reviews last chapter. Just consider yourselves lucky this time… glares angrily**

**P.S. Thank you so much Spottedheart2464 and reyrocks for faithfully reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. So in honor of my two favorite reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to them. I hope you guys like it!!**

Moonpaw lay winded on the hard dirt. Anxious murmurs sounded above him but he was too tired to open his eyes and see what was going on. Instead he lay there quietly listening to the conversations above him.

"I cannot believe that worked," whispered a disbelieving voice.

_Nightstar, _Moonpaw thought quietly in annoyance.

"Well believe it. That loner not only saved some of our warriors but probably even some WindClan ones too. You know it was heading there next," pointed out a male voice.

_Patchear?_ Moonpaw was bewildered. The white and black-patched tom never really had anything against the black apprentice but he hadn't really stuck up for him before either. To think the clan deputy was defending him! _That'll show that rotten Nightstar who was right._

There was a long pause and a breeze ruffled Moonpaw's scarlet-stained fur. The intense fire that flared in him during the battle was now burnt out, replaced by a feeling of content peace. Everything was perfect now that the bear had been taken care of. Well, not everything… Moonpaw felt a pang of sadness as he remembered looking into Icepaw's bright green eyes before she slowly went into an undisturbed sleep. Life just wasn't going to be the same without her witty character keeping him company.

"How is he doing," mewed a worried voice and Moonpaw sighed. Even Mosspelt was concerned for him and yet here he was; lying down like a newly caught piece of prey. But somehow he didn't feel the need to reveal himself yet. Anxious to hear their comments without them knowing of a fourth listener, Moonpaw stayed silent and tried not to breathe too heavily.

"I'm not sure. I don't think he's going to make it though; he hasn't been breathing regularly. I just wish I hadn't been so hard on him before."

It took all of Moonpaw's self-control to keep from purring with amusement.

"It wasn't your fault," soothed Ashpelt, Nightstar's mate. "You did what was best for the Clan and that was to lead them into battle. Even though it had its consequences everything turned out all right. If Moonpaw passes to StarClan it will be with dignity."

Hearing all he needed to the black tom let out a loud sigh and blinked open his eyes. Surprised gasps erupted from all the cats and they rushed towards him eagerly.

"Moonpaw you're alive!"

"We were so worried about you."

"That was a brilliant idea."

"Are you going to come join ThunderClan again?"

The black tom's head spun with all the meows that echoed in his mind.

"Everyone back away!" hissed a very annoyed Mosspelt. "He just woke up and he needs his space. Everyone who wasn't here before needs to go away."

Moonpaw purred as the cats slunk away to mumble in hushed whispers.

"Where does it hurt?"

Moonpaw winced as he remembered his sprained leg, and he nodded his head at it. Mosspelt came over and sniffed it carefully, her relieved expression turning grim.

"I'm afraid you've dangerously injured your leg. It could just be a sprain but if its broken then I don't think I can do anything about it. I'm so sorry Moonpaw," the gray she-cat looked sympathetically at the black tom.

Hissing in fury Moonpaw got to his paws angrily, only to slump back down when spasms of pain shot through his muscles and made him yowl. To think he'd come this far, only to be stopped by a broken leg. But at least he'd managed to stay alive, unlike some unfortunate apprentices.

"That's all right. But we should get back to camp soon and go get the others too. Is there anything you could do though to make the pain go away? It hurts a lot," Moonpaw bent down and gently licked the wound clean. The taste of dry blood tasted tangy against his tongue but he continued to rasp over it anyways.

"Good, keep doing that until the blood is dried up. Then eat these to ease up the pain," Mosspelt thrust her paw forward and Moonpaw readily licked up the tiny seeds that she was holding. "Now I'm going have Silverstripe and Leafwhisker help you back to camp because they seem to be the fittest. I also need Rainpool to carry Icepaw to my den."

Moonpaw's heart ached with longing that only the white she-cat could fulfill. "Don't we need to put her in the middle of the camp for her vigil before she gets buried?"

Mosspelt stared at him blankly. "Did that fall knock the brains out of you?" she asked, still giving him a strange look.

"No!" Moonpaw was getting frustrated now. "Icepaw explained to me on my first week here that deceased cats were given a vigil before they got buried. Now that she's gone doesn't she deserve a vigil too? Oh, and I may be injured but in the morning I'm helping you bury her. She was my first friend here and whether I'm part of ThunderClan or not I'm helping." The black tom meowed determinedly.

Mosspelt let out a loud purr, raising Moonpaw's anger. Why on earth did these cats think death was a funny matter?

"Icepaw isn't dead," she explained in amusement. "She was knocked unconscious that's all. She'll be in my den with you all night then we'll see her progress in the morning. But with a few thyme leaves you all should be as jittery as a rabbit at dawn.

Moonpaw couldn't believe it. Icepaw was alive! All the pain seemed to melt around him and his legs were numb with relief. Lying down on the cool grass he purred uncontrollably. Everything was going to be okay after all.

"Here, lean against me." Silverstripe leaned her shoulder towards the black apprentice while Leafwhisker nudged him up. Clenching his teeth Moonpaw shifted onto Silverstripe's shoulder and steadied himself on three paws. Using the extra support the three cats made their way carefully back to camp. Stepping down the familiar rocks, Moonpaw let out a purr. Everything was still the same way he'd left it. The moss lined dens, cool, smooth rocks; the smells of cats that had lived here for so many generations were still unchanged. Soon they padded across the sunlight clearing and into the cavern where scents of herbs lingered in the air. Taking a deep breath Moonpaw slunk to the ground in a tired heap and curled up in some moss. The soft touch of its moist green texture felt great against Moonpaw's wounds and he closed his eyes. The entire camp was empty in exception for him and the warriors carrying in the injured bodies. As Icepaw was carried into camp, Moonpaw let out a purr and rolled onto his side as her sweet scent overcame him. As her white fur brushed up against his, Moonpaw licked her ear gently and breathed in deeply, falling into a peaceful contented sleep.

"You need to eat these." Moonpaw sighed and swallowed the poultice that Mosspelt gave him. "Comfrey leaves will help with broken bones and I want to make your leg heal as quickly as possible." Moonpaw flicked his tail with acknowledgement.

"How is Icepaw doing," the anxious tom asked with a mouth full of herbs.

"Her breathing returned to normal but she still hasn't woken up yet. And I can't give her herbs if she's not awake to swallow them so I believe she's in the hands of StarClan now." Moonpaw was surprised. Even though he'd only been in ThunderClan for a short time he'd never really seen Mosspelt seem so defeated. With some dead and many others severely injured, the medicine cat had been working non-stop on treating cuts and mending broken souls.

Staring into her blue dejected eyes Moonpaw figured she needed some time alone so he carefully limped to the entrance of the den. Outside camp the warriors were bustling around trying to return life back to normal. Frostfur and Silverstripe were just leaving the clearing in search of some herbs for Mosspelt. Snowpaw, Bearpaw and Flowerpaw were dragging in some fresh moss for the elders and queens to use after a long trip back to camp. None of them seemed too happy with the job they were doing but they didn't complain nevertheless. Just then Goldenheart, Ashpelt, Cloudstorm and Spottedfur emerged from the bracken covering over camp carrying plentiful freshkill in their jaws.

"Great catch!" Nightstar purred as she came out of her den. "I'll have the apprentices go distribute it now." She let out a yowl and all four apprentices came forward, including Moonpaw.

"I want you guys to give this prey to the elders, queens and Mosspelt. Then you can share a rabbit if you like. I'll be calling a Clan meeting at sunhigh so I want you to check with Mosspelt on your wounds and then give yourselves a quick grooming. Don't be late for the meeting," she added quickly as she walked back into her den to rest.

Moonpaw picked up a large squirrel and dragged it back into the medicine den. Mosspelt was lying over a small, unmoving body. Dropping the squirrel at the back of the den on her moss nest Moonpaw then came forward to see what she was looking at.

"I want you to eat these, okay?" Mosspelt was whispering gently while she chewed up a bundle of leaves.

"Okay," mumbled a weak voice that made Moonpaw jump for joy.

"Icepaw you're awake finally!" As Mosspelt moved away the black tom rushed forward and buried his nose in his companion's poultice covered fur. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it, but now you're awake!"

"Well let's make sure she stays awake," Mosspelt thrust her way passed the giddy apprentices to put some juicy liquid into Icepaw's mouth. Slowly the she-cat chewed up the herbs and swallowed every last drop of it. Heaving a sigh she clenched her teeth and staggered to her paws. Moonpaw instantly came over and let her lean against him for support.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I still have to bandage up your leg so it can heal. Lay down on your side so I can do that now." Mosspelt came over holding a thick wad of cobwebs.

Not wanting to disobey orders, Moonpaw laid down like he was instructed, with his wounded leg hanging lifelessly in the air. The gray and white she-cat sat silently beside him, chewing up a mixture of herbs. Spitting it out on her paw she then applied it over the huge gash on Moonpaw's leg. He winced as the liquid substance seeped in through the cut but he lay motionless until the stinging died away. When the entire poultice had been dissolved Mosspelt meowed, "Whether your leg is sprained or broken I still need to snap it back into place. It will only hurt for a minute or so."

Moonpaw was about to object when he felt teeth meet his leg and yank it forward. Pain seared through his muscles and the black apprentice let out a yowl. Unsheathing his claws he dug them into the dirt to try to stop himself from whirling around and attacking the innocent medicine cat. After what seemed like ages of agonizing moments the ferocity of the throbbing began to ease away. Giving him no time to object Mosspelt licked up the blood that was gushing from the re-opened wound and placed several layers of cobwebs over the leg.

"There isn't that better?" Mosspelt tried to soothe the startled tom, but to no avail.

Moonpaw just snorted and limped out of the den. He wasn't sure what to do next until he looked up into the sky. The orange glow of the sun was gradually climbing in the sky, reminding everyone that sunhigh was soon to come. Birds flew happily below the clouds that dotted the blue air and chirped with their normal contentment. The prospect of danger had left the forest leaving a new, fresh start for the cats of the forest. Growling from his stomach brought the tom back to camp life and he glanced over at the freshkill pile. A plump thrush still lies there ready to be eaten. Limping towards the catch he picked it up and brought it back to Mosspelt's den to share with Icepaw.

"Thanks Moonpaw!" Icepaw purred and took a large bite out of their meal, chewing happily. Even when Mosspelt came over and applied the herb mixtures to the deep wound across her forehead the white she-cat didn't seem phased. Moonpaw's eyes glittered with admiration for the brave apprentice and he scooted closer to her. Silently they exchanged glances throughout the meal, the glitter in their eyes saying all that needed to be said.

Just as the last bite was devoured Nightstar's proud voice rang throughout the stonewalled clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Moonpaw glanced at Icepaw and using each other for support they limped their way to the front. Snowpaw, Bearpaw and Flowerpaw quickly joined them and the anxious apprentices sat down to wait for the others. "Snowpaw, what happened?" Icepaw exclaimed, looking at a gash on her sister's flank.

"Oh, I was fighting the bear and he slashed out before I could get back. I'm okay though, it's my first real battle scar!" Snowpaw licked her wound proudly.

"Quiet, the meeting is starting," Spottedfur hissed, looking up at the ThunderClan leader.

"First I would like to congratulate all of you on an astounding performance yesterday. Never in my years of leading have I experienced such courage and teamwork from a Clan. Because of that we managed to successfully drive off the forest predator; something the other Clans couldn't do." The black and orange she-cat addressed her Clan pretentiously.

Murmurs of agreement sounded from the proud ThunderClan warriors and they puffed out their fur with dignity.

"But I know we couldn't have done it without the help of one special cat," Nightstar paused and rested her gaze on the black apprentice.

"It was the cunning wit of Moonpaw that helped us truly defeat the bear that threatened the lake." She beckoned for the tom to stand up.

Moonpaw's heart fluttered happily. For once Nightstar wasn't mad at him! licking down some ruffled fur he stood up and faced the rest of the camp, dipping his head respectfully to the cats that had welcomed him in his time of need.

"But he was the one who brought the trouble here in the first place," shouted an outraged cat. Moonpaw looked around and saw Foxclaw staring at him defensively. The apprentice gulped and shifted uneasily, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"That may be true but if he hadn't returned to help us then we would have eventually perished," Nightstar pointed out calmly. Foxclaw still didn't seem satisfied but he didn't argue any further. Snorting he sat down and began whispering with Dustcloud.

"Which brings me to another point. How did you come up with your plan to lure the bear off the tree?" Nightstar pressed the apprentice farther.

Moonpaw gazed out into the Clan and explained how his shadow was the only one showing up on the ground and how it pointed to the tree. The others whispered unbelievingly but they didn't openly object. When he was finished Nightstar took over once more.

"Mosspelt received a dream about a moon ago where our ancestors stated that _a shadow will lead the way_. I now know what they meant." The she-cat looked thoughtfully at her former apprentice.

"That it would be the shadow pointing to the tree that saved us?" Moonpaw guessed.

"No. It would be you that saved us. Your name was Shadow before you joined us and it was you that came up with the plan. Because of that I have a proposition to offer you."

The black tom stood there under the sunlight awaiting Nightstar's announcement. The gentle breeze calmed his nerves slightly but he still couldn't calm himself completely. Moonpaw was far too anxious to even breathe as he looked on eagerly at the pretty ThunderClan leader.

"I know that my decision to exile you was wrong and I apologize. Would you like to rejoin ThunderClan?" Nightstar glanced at him hopefully.

Icepaw brightened up and ruffed out her fur. Bearpaw, Flowerpaw and Snowpaw stared at him encouragingly, waiting for an answer. Even Socks gazed out from the nursery and gave him an assuring nod. In fact, with the exception of Foxclaw, most of ThunderClan seemed to be encouraging him to rejoin their Clan.

With one last look around the familiar clearing, Moonpaw turned around and stared Nightstar straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for my life," he meowed solemnly, his eyes glowing with a fierce determination of being a great ThunderClan warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I welcome you into ThunderClan once more. Congratulations Moonpaw." Nightstar laid her head on the black tom's head and he licked her shoulder in return.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!"

The black tom stepped back from his leader and turned to face the crowd. Dipping his head respectfully at the warriors he smiled. Everything was how it should be. The dangers were gone, his friends were back and he was now an apprentice in ThunderClan.

As Icepaw exchanged a delighted glance with her companion, Moonpaw let out a loud purr. This was exactly how he pictured this day to be like, and he wouldn't change a single thing about it. Everything was just perfect.

**AN: Well I hope you liked the ending because it's finally over. Hooray! I'm still very sad about it being finished however the sequel will be up in about a week so you don't have to suffer too long. XD Anyways, I'd really like to get in some reviews on the story. This is the last chapter other than the author's note I might add later on so it is also your last chance to review. I was hoping to get to 55 reviews with this story so please leave your comments.**

**I'd also like to thank all my reviewers who have stuck with me through the beginning. I couldn't have done this without you guys. Thanks so much and I'm glad you liked the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It really means a lot to me.**

**Xoxo Snowy**

**Thanks everybody!**

**Also, my poll is now up on my profile. After reviewing be sure to vote. Remember, it's your vote that determines the fate of the sequel!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody, Snowy again. I just wanted to let everyone know that my sequel should be out soon. I'm not sure exactly what it will be about yet, however I have set up a poll to help me determine that.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you voted in the poll that didn't end in NEW CHOICES then you need to revote. I deleted the old poll and created a new one with drastic changes, new options and seemingly better plotlines. Please go and vote again if you only did it on the first one. Thanks so much and remember it's your opinion that determines the fate of the sequel!**

**Also I'd like to say that even though the story is over, I am still accepting reviews. (Of course!) So even though the story is complete I still would like reviews because I know that the amount of hits I've got compared to the reviews I've received doesn't even compare. PLEASE review if you've read a chapter. If you don't then how will I know what you think of the story?**

**I believe that is all I need to say as of now. You can expect the sequel to be out within a week or so hopefully. So be sure to vote and review!**

**Thanks so much everybody, I love you all! ;)**

**Xoxo Snowy**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story continually, I really appreciate the effort you guys made. Thank you sooo much!!**


End file.
